Mistakes
by sora-star-child
Summary: TAIORA with slight Sorato shudder when mistakes happen Sora Takenouchi life bcomes complicated, every cloud has a silver lining unfortunatly Sora's continually darkens. A NEW CHAPPIE MORE TAI! PLZ R&R I LOVE UR LOVELY REVIEWS BLESS YA (COMPLETE)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Me No Own ............................Unfortunately**

****

**Yo I'm in the middle of writing another fic but halfway through I got the inspiration to do this.**

****

**Mistakes**

****

**Prologue**

She sat there, her crimson orbs staring up at the night sky, enchanted by the comforting twinkle of the stars. A small breeze danced across the back of her neck and playfully tugged her auburn hair. The park provided the usual isolation as she sat under the willow tree, the silent was relaxing and allowed her to look deep into her thoughts and sort out her troubled mind. 

Casually she fingered the crest around her neck as a single tear of many and what would be more slid down her ivory cheek, no one close to her could understand her situation, many had already forgotten and showed forced sympathy while the closest still treated her like a fragile china doll. Yes they shared the same qualitys ivory skin, a forced scarlett smile and fragile appearence but under the painted exterior lay a restless mind. 

Life can sometimes be so cruel before its at its sweetest and she should know, life had taken many ugly turns before now and robbed her of many things in its time until giving her the its gift. 

Love is a confusing maze for anyone and everyone, yet why did the emotion which was supposedly her strongest quality be such a mystery, an endless web of lies, deceit, anger and pain. Still life had blessed her with a love so strong, eventually and for that she was thankful. 

But still the tear rolled down her cheek and she still sought console in the stars and this 

_Is her story......................................_

****

****

**Okay read on to the next chapter but please review okay I love to hear your coments**

****

***^o^***

****

**Luv**

****

**sora_star_child**


	2. When it all began

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.**

****

**Next chapter of many.**

****

**Chapter 1- When it all began**

The morning started off as usual, the sun managed to creep behind the curtain onto Sora Tekanouchi's face, enhancing her delicate features. Still in a state of deep slumber she was aware of her boyfriends arm protectivly draped over her waist. Slowly she opened her eyelids and gently got up. 

Quietly she tip toed out of the bedroom into the living room of the cosy 1 bedroom apartment. It was a big step for Sora when she moved in with Yamato Ishida, her mother tried to persuade her otherwise but understanding her daughter was a mature 18 year old and that she was comfortable with Matt who she had been with for the past 3 years Ms. Tekanouchi's doubt was pushed to the back of her mind. 

Putting the kettle on she began to make breakfast, like she did every morning. Humming to herself, until she became aware of another presence. 

"Morning beautiful." Matt whispered into her ear, placing his arms around her curvy waist. 

"Morning Matt. Want anything to eat." Sora asked innocently. 

"Nothing for me lovely." 

"God you and Tai are so different, I can't imagine Tai turning down a cooked breakfast." The words tumbled out of her mouth naturally, it was only seconds later she realised what she had said and became aware of Matts arms tensing around her waist as the atmosphere thinned. 

"Yeah well, err, I guess i'll have some toast then." Matt eventually replied, secretly in the back of his mind he suspected Sora felt something more for Tai than friendship, as the years passed and there relationship progressed Matts fears would subside but sometimes her casual remarks comparing the two would catch him off guard. 

"You sure Matt, you don't have too." Sora mumbled aware that her remark had caused some unintentional problem. 

"Well I want some." 

"Matt, I'm sorry about the Tai remark, it just kind of slipped out." Sora apologised sometimes it wore her out trying to please Matt, but when they eventually seemed to run smoothly her mouth would run all by itself. 

"Yeah well, your up now making breakfast, so i'll have some." 

"Fine, fine." It wasn't that she didn't want him to have anything, but sometimes Matt would do something or say something just to be like Tai and it scared Sora as it was times like these she would find herself becoming more attracted to him. 

After the usual morning ritual the pair headed of to college together for there Wednesday classes, Wednesdays werealways tiring days it was the middle of the academic week and everyone really couldn't be bothered anymore. With many of the lessons forgotten of unmentioned lunch finally rolled in and the digi destines were sitting around there normal table. 

"Oh my god, oh my god I still haven't chose a career." Mimi chirped in her normal ditzy tone. 

"What dya mean you have'nt Mim's, it April and we've got to sort out our career options so we know what university to chose." Sora replied 

"Yeah well, what do you want to be." 

"I want to be a fashion designer." 

"WHAT?" All the digidestined shouted in unison 

"Whats wrong with that." 

"Izzy is there any logical explanation." Joe asked 

"Well its highly likely that some of Mimi's data mixed with Sora's on our way to and from the digital world." 

"Guys theres nothing wrong with me, I just like the creative side of designing." 

"Sora, honey, your hardly the clothes type are you." Matt stated coolly. 

"Well what type am I then?" Sora stated fiercly. 

"Sporty, look come on Sora you've got to see the funny side of things, you, a designer purlease thats so mimi-fied." 

"Well what do you want to be then." 

"I want to be an music agent." 

"Reasonable enough." Izzy stated. 

"Well its no secret I want to be a doctor." Joe (A/N well who else would say that.) Said. 

"And me a computer programmer" 

"Once a geek always a geek." Matt murmured under his breath, only to receive a slap upside the back of the head from Sora. 

"Any idea's yet Mimi." Sora asked. 

"Yup."  


"What?" 

"I'm gonna be a psychiatrist." 

"WHAT?" They all said for the second time of the day. 

"Well you no, I have spent months in the digital world with you guys, anyone elses mental health problems would be a breeze." 

"Okay is it just me or has Sora and Mimi switched brains." Joe said. 

"Err wheres Tai?" Sora said a note of concern in her voice, that didn't go entirely unoticed by Matt who tensed up. 

"Dunno he said he had something important to do." 

"Oh." Sora replied slightly disappointed that didn't go unoticed by Matt also. 

The rest of the day went in a blur, the same as Sora's mind, for some reason Tai kept appearing in her mind, normally she would be able to block him out but today he seemed to appear more often until at the end of the day he literally did. 

"HEY TAI!!!!!!!!!!" Sora shouted eager to catch up on the days haoppenings with her best friend. 

"Oh hi Sora." 

"Arn't you glad to see me." Sora asked mocking a hurt voice. Though a simple statement it was testing Tai's limitations, he felt like shouting out 'Yes I'm always glad to see you, sometimes I want to hold you tight and say I love you, you are the sunshine that brightens up my day and the stars that brighten up my dark cold night, I live for you, I wanna be yours.' But of course he never had the guts too for the time being these little outbursts were reserved for the bathroom mirror where he would rehearse when the real Sora was out with Matt. 

"Yeah course I am." 

"Cool so how was your day then." 

"Fine." 

"Why weren't you at lunch, its not like you to miss a meal even if it is the student cafeteria food." 

"Yeah well, I had things to do." 

"Like what?" 

"You know.." 

"No I don't, enlighten me." 

"Hey I know wanna go get a mocha latte? 

"With sprinkles" 

"And a donut." 

"You read my mind." 

Arm in arm the pair strolled off to the nearest Starbucks. To anyone watching they would have looked like a blissfully happy couple, to anyone who knew them they would like just Tai and Sora the usual Best of friends, to Yamato Ishida jealously boiled inside of him and he saw competition and not one he was going to lose. 

**To be continued**

****

**This is just a taste of the story I have in mind so if you want me to update just review and GUESS WHAT? I'VE ALREADY WROTE THE STORY SO WITH THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF REVIEWS UPDATES WILL BE FAST AND FURIOUS.**

****

**Luv**

****

**Sora_star_child**

****

***^_^* *^o^* *^_^* *^o^**^_^* *^o^* *^_^* *^o^**^_^* *^o^* *^_^* *^o^***


	3. Emotions

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN SO U NO SUE :)**

****

**Next chapter *^o^***

****

**Chapter 2- Emotions**

****

****The loud music of the night club drummed through her ears continually, her eyes continually stung as the bright lights repeatedly shone into her eyes. Normally the music would act as drug and let her mind run on auto, but recently nothing could stop the feelings that still lingered in the back of her mind. 

Forcefully she cut through the crowds of people, trying to find the nearest exit or a familiar face. She looked around for Matt, again he had disappeared with another pretty face claiming that if she wouldn't dance with him he may as well have some fun. She knew that he would probably come back to the apartment stoned or maybe not even at all and though she hate to admit it to herself, that was Matt acting normal. He wasn't putting on an act he was being the normal rebellious Matt and sometimes it was times like these she wished she'd gone to the concert with someone else, the same person she secretly longed for. 

Eventually she found her way to the exit, by now her head was swimming and the stuffy atmosphere of the club threatened to suffocate her. It was a relief when she was met by the fresh air, cooling her burning cheeks, she looked at her surroundings and found she was in a little alleyway behind the club. Eager to refreash herself with the Friday night air she took a few stumbled steps to the opposite wall and rested against it. 

The shadows danced before her and the silence of the outside fascinated her until a tall dark shadow came into view. 

"Whats a pretty thing like you doing out here?" The guy said in a suave tone. 

"Trying to catch my breath." 

She had to admit to herself, the guy wasn't that bad looking, to most girls he would seem a could catch. 

"Let me try." The guy stepped closer and pinned her to the wall locking lips with her before she had time to object. The repulsive stench of alcochol hung around him, it was obvious he'd been drinking, she tried to push him off but it wasn't until he stuck his tounge down her throat did she muster up the courage to do so. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING." 

"Come on babe you know you want to." 

He lurched forward and grabbed her again, this time more forcefully, he pinned her against the wall with his hands and when she tried to squirm he pressed his whole body weight onto her, undoing his jeans. 

It suddenly dawned her Sora how powerless she was against the guy, closing her eyes she let the tears flow freely down her cheek before recieving a cold hard slap. Preparing for the worst she tried to call out, each attempt was silenced by another lash from the guy, by now time was running out and she could feel the guy trying to undo her jeans it was then she managed to call out. 

"TAI?" 

Now one would wonder why she would call Tai when the obvious person to call would have been Matt. But something inside of her told her if she called he would eventually come, he always had. 

She squirmed for all she was worth attempting and failing to kick the guy, his hot breath met her neck and she tried not to let her tears flow. Every second he was becoming more forceful, every minute he became more agressive as his hunger for lust aggrivated and wore her down. Of course she was trying to make the whole ordeal stop, but at every sudden movement he would either lash out again or press onto her closer. 

Suddenly she heard the pop of her last jean buttons coming undone and it was then she was able to kick the guy. Catching him off guard. Holding her jeans up she ran. She could hear the guy shouting her and the loud thud of his footsteps getting closer. 

Direction didn't matter, she ran the fastest she could, her feet knew where she was going but her brain had blanked out. She could hear the guys footsteps getting closer and closer till she could feel his repulsive hands gripping her arm tight. 

Then there was another pair of hands gripping her shoulders as a voice shouted abuse and the repulsive hands let go. Sora felt herself being pulled into a warm hug. She reconised the scent of cologne, the soft comforting feel of the shirt and gripped it tightly. 

"Tai." She whispered her voice hoarse. 

"Shush, its okay now Sora." 

"And whose she?" A third voice chimed, Sora opened her eyelids enough to see a frustrated girl staring at her, her witchy green eyes glaring at her as her deep brown hair raged in the steadily growing wind. 

"She's my best friend." 

"Well, very nice to meet you but me and Taichi are going clubbing so could you please get off him." 

"Oh sorry Tai." Sora whispered loosening her grip. 

"No it doesn't matter Sora lets get you home." 

"Excuse me but I'm still here were supposed to be going clubbing." The girl said tapping her cheap high heels impatiently. 

"Well we'll have to reschedule it then won't we, can't you see my friends in a state." 

"Well she can sort herself out." 

"No she can't, can't you see she could have been raped." 

"You know what I'll just go by myself then." 

"Good go get banged up by another poor sod." 

"Fine stay with your petty friend atleast i'll have a good time tonight." 

With that the girl flounced off towards the direction of the club, her heels click clacking in an angry protest. Draping an arm around Sora's waist and letting her rest on his shoulder they both started walking towards Sora's and Matt's apartment. 

"Oh no." Sora mumbled tearfully, the whole ordeal still flashing through her mind like a never ending nightmare. 

"Whats the matter Sora?" 

"Matt's got the keys." 

"Your point being." 

"Well I can't get in then can I." 

"No matter you can crash at mine until Matt gets back, besides I want to make sure your okay." 

"Thanks Tai." She stuttered as they changed direction towards Tai's apartment. 

After about 15 minutes, Sora found herself sitting on Tai's Sofa with a blanket wrapped round her for warmth and comfort. Moments later Tai came waltzing in with a two mugs of hot chocolate, sitting down beside her they remained silent for a moment. 

"So, what happened then." Tai asked clearly uncomfortable. 

"Well one moment I was at the club and the next I was being held by some pig." Sora replied tearfully, the experiance had really shocked her. 

"Do you want me to call the police?" 

"I wouldn't bother Tai, nothing happened and I can do without the hassle." 

"You sure, you really scared me." 

"It scared me too, it was horrible for moments I didn't know what to do, I felt helpless." 

"Was Matt there?" 

"Well we were at the club together, then I went to get some fresh air-" 

"He didn't go with you?" Tai butted in, shocked that Matt would leave her, there has been other incidents around that club, fights, attacks its a risk even going but more or less your safe when your with someone but you'd never want to leave them alone. 

"No, anyway some guy approached me then pinned me, it was all so fast when he leapt but before it actually happened time sort of stopped, I'm just so confused Tai, you never want to think about the nasty people out there, I'm sure he's just as confused as I am." 

"Its just like you Sor to try and see the good in evils." 

That one simple comment was enough to draw a smile to her lips. 

"Sor?" 

"Yeah, Tai." 

"If Matt was with you, why did you call me?" 

"You heard me?" 

"Well its weird, I sort of sensed it, I know it sounds mad but I somehow knew you were in trouble, I wanted to run and save you but I didn't know where to look. Then, it was if, it was if I was drawn to you like my feet knew where to go but my head knew who to find." 

"I know when I broke free, I didn't know where I was running to but mind and feet were drawn to somewhere and deep down I weirdly knew you must have been there." 

For a while, the both sat in silence just enjoying being there with each other. 

"Tai?" 

"Yeah." 

"Who was that girl you were with?" 

"Oh you mean Naomi?" Tai replied slightly embarrassed. 

"Yup." 

"She was my girlfriend-" 

"She seemed...................... Nice" Sora butted in trying to protect Tai from saying anything he would regret. 

"Sora, you can say what, you like, after tonight I don't think I'd ever want to call her again, not that she'd call me." 

"I'm sorry Tai." 

"Don't be." 

"No, I really am, maybe I should talk to her for you, you know straighten things out." 

"I don't think that's a good idea, anyway I couldn't see our relationship going anywhere and she's a bit possessive if you remember." Tai replied winking at her. 

"I guess, don't worry Tai you'll meet the right girl someday and whenever that day is she'll fall head over high heel's for your Taichi Kamiya charm." 

"Hey don't forget my boy next door athletic good looks." He said in a mock hurt tone. 

"How could I." Sora said placing her hand to her forehead in with a mock gasp. 

They both huddled together on the couch, sharing Sora's blanket, until she lolled off to sleep on Tai's shoulder. Not wanting to disturb her, he sat there for a while stroking her soft red hair, it puzzled him no end that there was someone out there trying to hurt his angel and whats more him was continually fighting the temptation to ring the police or go out looking for the bloke himself. Yawning softly he placed a light kiss on her cold lips adding that extra bit of warmth. 

"I don't need to look Sor, the girl for me is sleeping soundly on my shoulder, but she's just out of reach." He whispered into her ear before falling asleep to the sound of her soft breaths his rhythmic heartbeat harmonising with hers. 

Unaware to them both that at a certain club green eyes met blue eyes and it would be certain they would leave together and wake up together. 

****

****

****

**To be continued**

****

**Hope you like the story so far remember to REVIEW!!**

****

**Nice reviews- Happy writer *^U^***

****

**Constructive criticism- Thoughtful writer *^_^* glad for the honesty and thoughts taken into account.**

****

**FLAMERS- HUMOROUS APPROACH, FLAMERS WILL BE LAUGHED AT!!!!!**

****

**MUHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

****

**Luv**

****

***~*~*~*~*~ sora_star_child ~*~*~*~*~*~**

****

** *^o^***


	4. I turn to you

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, NOTE, NADA well except the plot**

****

**Hey I just want to thank all the people who read my story AND A BIG BIG BIG THANKYOU to the people who reviewed-**

****

**Sweet Dark Angel 009- I was really flattered by alll your comments I couldn't stop smiling, my sister kept looking at me weirdly.**

****

**Inconnu- See I updated fast :P**

****

**Kawaii-Q- Thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks (thats how many loves you put in the review)**

****

**Taiorafan- What is a Taiora without some Sorato ;)**

****

**Stripped- Don't worry this chapter is pure Taiora quality**

****

**The digimon babe- Do you know how hard it is to write a Sorato part when your a die hard Taiora fan, I hear what your saying.**

****

**Christy- Thanks for your comment, short and sweet *^_^***

****

**Claire1308- thanks I was like half way through writing the fic when I realised it was Takenouchi. *^o^***

****

****

**Chapter 3- I Turn To you**

Slowly Sora opened her eyes allowing them to adjust to the morning light. For moments she was in deep bliss as she looked around Tai's apartment, her mind clouded for a couple of seconds before last nights events came charging back to haunt her. For minutes she lay thereemotions swirling in the pit of her stomach till she realised Tai was still with her. She giggled softly as his quiet snores filled the morning air, quickly she got up managing not to wake the sleeping Tai (not that that was an easy task, waking Tai that is). She walked over to the kitchen and slowly started making breakfast for them, it was the least she could do, adding the finishing touches to Tai's favourite breakfast- Eggs, bacon, sausage, mushrooms, tomatoes, beans, fried bread, toast and marmalade, scrambled eggs and orange juice while she prepared her usual coffee and toast and jam. 

Now breakfast was finished she looked to her next task. Waking Tai. She had hoped he would wake while she was cooking, she had even tried turning the radio up loud, but nope Tai stayed asleep the only way she knew he was alive were the faint sounds of snoring coming from the living room. She thudded as loud as she could towards the living room hoping at least he would stir. But nope he stayed asleep. Giggling she crept towards his face, his nose an inch from hers, for a moment she lingered, he looked so peaceful and innocent when he was sleeping it seemed a shame to have to wake him. 

"Tai." She said softly, no reply. 

"Tai." She continued her voice getting gradually louder. 

She gave up on waking him verbally and started poking his cheek playfully. Eventually he stirred. 

"Mmmmm." He mumbled in the best response he could come up with in his sleepy, dozy state. 

"Tai, wake up I made you breakfast." 

"Mmmmm breakfast." Tai replied opening one eye. 

"Yes, now wake up sleepy head." Sora said giving his cheek another poke. 

"Fine, fine, I'm awake, I'm awake." 

With in 5 minutes Sora was sipping her coffee while witnessing a now, very wide away Taichi bolting his breakfast down with amazing speed. She couldn't help comparing him to Matt, the way he ate, the way he had dropped everything to comfort her. It was the first time since she'd woken up that Matt crossed her mind, she couldn't help wondering where he was, whether he had a hangover, whether he was worried about her whereabouts. 

Tai could sense Sora was worried about something, since she kept staring into space, occasionally sipping her coffee. Tai couldn't help thinking, wishing that maybe this was how things should have been and though he couldn't tell Sora was thinking it too. 

After washing the dishes up together, both covered in the washing up liquid foam, Sora left for her and Matt's apartment. Unaware that moments before she arrived Matt had let himself in and changed clothes, throwing his old ones in the washing machine to rid them of the smell of cheap perfume. 

Sora knocked on the apartment door, hoping her boyfriend was at least awake. She was met by a wave of cologne as Matt opened the door, his eyes stared at her accusingly before letting her in. 

"So, where were you then?" Matt asked. 

"I was round Tai's." Sora replied offhandedly, unaware of her boyfriends accusing glares. 

"What do you mean round Tai's." 

"I mean round Tai's I spent the night there." Sora said either not caring about the hint of accusation in Matt's voice or simply not caring. 

"YOU SPENT THE NIGHT THERE." 

"Yeah as I recall someone left me who had the keys to the apartment, where was I supposed to sleep." 

"Why didn't you call me." 

"Forgot." Sora replied, not wanting to tell Matt the horrors of last night. 

"Oh you forgot to call me but decided to spend the night round Tai's, don't you think that's a bit suspicious Sora?" Matt said his voice icy cold. 

"For god sake Matt he's my best friend stop being such an asshole." 

"Who happens to be male." 

"Okay then Matt next time you decide to run off with the next pretty face, I'll sleep on the doorstep till you get home." 

With that Sora ran to there room partly, to get changed and partly because Matt was right to be suspicious, the only thing that probably stopped Sora from jumping on Tai was the whole ordeal and if she knew than Matt could surely tell. 

Back in the living room, Matt threw one his denim jacket, leaving his phone behind he left. Words kept crossing his mind and inside he could hear his mind taunting him repeating the words hypocrite. Slowly he walked towards Tai's apartment to find out the truth and if it wasn't the version he wanted to hear he knew he'd take drastic measures as deep down he wanted to hear Tai gloat, he wanted them to have slept together, at least that way he would have one way to get the deep loathing out of his system, he would at least feel better knowing she'd caused the same pain to him as he had supposedly done to her. 

Back the apartment Sora became lost in her Evanescence album, he mind gripped onto the words of the music rather than reality, unknown to her that her boyfriend had left the apartment. She remained there listening for hours before leaving the bedroom. That was when she saw the message beeping on Matts phone, she walked over to it and pressed the button, the beeping had become to irritate her. Seeing that Matt wasn't in the apartment and under the circumstances, she couldn't help checking out to see who sent the message, she watched as an unrecognisable number appeared. She knew it was wrong but curiosity took over her mind and she pressed the button once again to reveal the message- 

Hi Matt up 4 anuva nite 

cant w8 2 cya agen 

call me 

Luv Naomi 

Xxxxxxxxxx 

Sora dropped the phone as if it was poison, shocked, she walked to the sofa before collapsing, her eyes went blurry and she curled up into a ball. Her mind kept repeating the message, hypocrite she mumbled before running to Matt's wardrobe and ripping down all his clothes. She needed something to relief her of her anger, she needed someone to comfort her, she needed Tai. 

Holding the mobile in her hands she waited for Matt to come back, he had been gone hours and her worry was slowly being replaced by anger. Eventually as the 10:00 o'clock evening News appeared on the television Matt made an appearance. 

"Where have you been?" She asked trying to control her anger and act as normally as possible. 

"Out." 

"Where?" 

"Nowhere special." 

"Doing what." 

"What's this Sora and interrogation or something?" 

"Just answer the question Matt." 

"I had business to attend to." 

"What kind Matt." 

"The usual." 

"What more slappers on your list." 

"What is this about." 

"You tell me." 

"Sora stop playing games and tell me what the hell your on about." 

"I'll give you 1 word- Naomi." 

"Who?" 

"MATT STOP THE SHITTY INNOCENT ACT AND TELL ME WHO THE DAMN GIRL IS." 

"Sora I don't no what you on about." His voice was casual and uncaring but he still couldn't meet her gaze. 

Forcefully Sora shoved the phone into Matt's hand, she watched as his face reacted, twisting into many different expressions from, guilt to anger, calm to confidence and worst of all love to hatred. 

"YOU LOOKED AT MY MESSAGES." 

"YEAH I DID, IT JUST KEPT BEEPING AND BEEPING WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO ADJUST." 

"BUT IT WAS **MY** PHONE **MINE** WHAT GVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LOOK AT IT." 

Sora pondered for a moment, she couldn't believe her boyfriend was twisting all his anger and guilt into something more horrible, hatred. Hatred is always described as a negative feeling such as hatred towards someone or thing but what people don't associate it with is the affect it can have on different people or emotions. Hatred is a powerful emotion that not many of us can control but mix it with positives and the results can be devastating. Take Love for example, many things break the special bond between lovers, affairs, lust, and you find they argue and misunderstandings of that person can lead to feelings of deep hatred. Or you could use friendship for example, when two friends argue the can become to hate one other then friendship is lost as a not well known saying goes- 

"Friendship, is like glass handle with care. When its broken its hard to repair." 

(A/N I did not write this quote) 

"Curiosity, I guess....." Sora replied. 

"CURIOSITY?" 

"YES MATT CURIOSITY AND THANK GOD, OR I WOULD STILL BE IN THE DARK." 

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, WHAT ABOUT YOU AND TAICHI, I'M NOT STUPID." 

"**FOR GOD SAKE** **MATT HE'S MY BEST FRIEND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU.**" She screamed. 

"WELL UNFORTUNATELY FOR ME I DON'T HAVE A PHONE TO LOOK AT OR MY SUPERSTITIONS WOULD BE CONFIRMED!" 

"DON'T YOU PIN THIS ON ME YOU THE ONE WHOSE BEEN UNFAITHFUL LEAVE TAI OUT OF THIS." 

"HOW CAN I WHENEVER I'M NOT AROUND, ITS YOU AND TAI, YOU AND TAI DOING THIS, YOU AND TAI DOING THAT WELL SORA I'M SICK OF IT SICK OF TAI, BEING COMPARED TO HIM ALL THE TIME, BEING LOOKED DOWN AT BY YOU." 

"YEAH WELL I'M SICK OF THE JEALOUSY, THE POSSESSIVENESS." 

"WELL I'M SICK OF YOU RUNNING TO TAI ALL THE TIME, WHAT ABOUT THE LAST NIGHT, WHY DID YOU CALL HIM." Matt said breaking down into tears "Why didn't you call me?" 

"Matt I-" 

"NO DON'T MAKE ANY EXCUSES, YOU CALLED HIM NOT ME, WHY SHOULD YOU CALL ME I'M ONLY YOUR BOYFRIEND." 

"Matt-" 

"YOUR BOYFRIEND WHOSE BEEN WITH YOU FOR 3 YEARS." 

"Matt-" 

"JUST SHUT UP." 

Sora jumped back in shock and touched her now red cheek where Matt had hit her. She knew the punch bore no regret. 

You know Tai had that exact same face." Matt said his tone cruel and cold. 

"Matt, what have you done." Sora said her attention changed from her stinging cheek to Tai 

When she received no response her voice became shrill. 

"MATT!!!" 

"You know what just go to him now I doubt he'll want to see you." Matt said smirking. 

Without a second thought Sora bolted out of the apartment, not bothering to grab a coat as the night rain poured down her red sleep, unable to cool the mark. Eventually she reached Tai's apartment, the lights were off and without the light patter of rain and the general city noises in the distance there was silence, she called out to him. 

"TAI, TAI ITS ME PLEASE LET ME IN." 

Repeating her plea's and becoming increasingly worried by every syllable she banged on the door. But still there was no reply. Now many of us would think to ourselves he was out but sometimes when we are not calm and worried we are able to feel things we have never felt before, for Sora she could sense he was in there every fragment of her body knew he was. Looking around her eyes fell upon the front window, quickly she whipped her apartment keys out of her pocket and slid them under the small space between the window and the window frame, the keys acted as a lever and allowed Sora to slip her fingers between the gap and pull the window upward, just enough for her to climb through. 

The soft thud of her landing on the apartment carpet was amplified throughout the soft silence of the apartment. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and started searching the apartment, calling his name softly. 

"Tai" 

Only when she reached his bedroom did she get a reply. 

"Sora." 

As she opened the door she saw a fragile Tai sitting on the bed, knee's tucked into his chest, the only light in the room was the moonlight which flooded in through the bedroom window. The blinds were up and the curtains were pulled and Tai sat there in a little pool of light. Sora moved closer to him, making sure her eyes never left him, for she believed that one fatal look away could also take him as well. Kneeling down in front of him she tried to coax him into talking and explaining, she cupped his face and he didn't resist. She brought him up to look at her, in the moonlight she could see his black and blue face, his eyelids were closed as he couldn't bare to look at her. From the corner of his mouth was a tiny trickle of blood, streaming down the face and upon his chin. Sora gasped but he made no effort to wipe the trickle away, she traced the outline of a deep cut that had just began to heal, making sure her delicate hands didn't aggravate it but in reality the warmth of her touch comforted Tai. They stayed like that for a second, Sora taking in the sight of the battered Taichi and Tai refusing to look at her. Slowly Sora mustered up the courage and strength to talk. 

"Who did this to you?" Her voice as quiet as a small breath, but it was enough for him to hear. His eyelids flickered. 

"Tai look at me, I want you to tell me who did this to you." Sora said a little louder and a little surer. Slowly Tai opened his eyes, chocolate met crimson, he continued to stare at her his eyes trickling salty tears in the moonlight. Still awaiting his answer Sora wiped the tears away with her thumb, as her own tears began to form. 

"Matt." Sora whispered letting the tears flow when she saw how hard Tai was trying to protect her. 

"Sora, I just wanted to protect you." He whispered his voice quivering, wiping her tears away with the his fingers before she took his hand in hers, wiping the remaining tears with the back of her other hand. 

"I know Tai and you always do." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek still holding onto each others hands. 

They stared at each other in the moonlight, entwining there fingers, a small blush crept to Sora's cheeks defensively she let her hair fall forward to hide it. For a moment she thought she'd got away with it until she felt Tai's hand move the strand behind her ears. Leaning forward they kissed, letting there tongues do battle and there lips electrify with excitement and passion .What started of as simple but enjoyable kiss escalated, Sora found herself in Tai's embrace as they laid on the bed still kissing passionatly. Rapidly they made up for lost time, clinging to each other as if the other might leave, as the night grew so did the passion, in a matter of moments both Tai and Sora's garments were strewn across the floor. Suddenly they both came back to reality, again they kneeled opposite each other except this time naked. In embarrassment Sora placed both of her arms across her chest and let her hair hide the blush on her face. Tai kneeling too looked at her with curiosity he had always known his best friend was attractive but in the moonlight she looked immense every detail in place every inch of perfection in his eyes. 

"Sora, I'll understand if you don't want to do this." Tai spoke. 

"Tai-" Again embarrassed Sora hid behind her sheet of crimson hair. 

Taking her gesture as a No Tai headed for the bedroom door, again the look of hidden disappointment crossed his face from when he was at the concert. Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his he turned to look at his naked illuminated Sora. 

"Sora?" 

"Tai, I want to." Sora whispered calm yet confidently. 

With that Tai placed a loose strand behind Sora's ear before swinging her around. Caught in the passion again he laid her onto the bed before resuming covering her shoulders with tender butterfly kisses. 

"I love you." he whispered 

He started to caress her neck with his mouth, his breath was hot and sent her senses wild, she could hardly hear his constant I love you 's as the blood roared in her ears, his hand were everywhere here back, her waist, her breast and her bum. Every caress every stroke robbed her off her breath and burnt through her skin. She pulled him closer her hands wandering tenderly over his legs, his back and his ass. He continued to explore her body with his mouth while she whispered the I love you 's. 

She let her mind drift away into the night's pattern, it was dream she kept thinking but every whisper every touch brought her back to reality, a place not quite heaven........ 

...........but then again not quite hell. 

**To be continued**

**Yeah another chapter completed I really hope your enjoying reading the story as much as I like thinking them up (I would say typing the story but I've now got a cramp in my fingers and its painful). Any way you should be aware that I've already wrote the story so keep those REVIEWS coming and I'll keep posting *^_^***

**Luv**

***^U^* sora_star_child *^U^***

**P.s REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**   
http://  
  
http://  



	5. What ever I had left falls

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN THE SORATO-FIED DIGIMON programme or any programme for that matter :S**

**Okay I got this review from Saven-Locc and I had to laugh because this is so pathetic, I never said I hated Koumi fans coz Mimi and Izzy are sweet together so :P and please could someone decode his review for me as I don't seem to get what he's on about, you don't have to like my story but don't flame it okay. And if you feel the need to DON'T BE A WIMP AND DO AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS Mya I hope you can read this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sweet Dark Angel 009 you can't know how much your review ment to me, it was so complimentative (my computer said it isn't a word but it has to be!) I was actually at school when I read it and my friend started to wonder why I kept smiling all day, I was soooo happy (It cheered me up as I was having a bad day *^o^*) and she read it and wanted to read the story!!! Don't be sorry your flattery brought a smile to my face. *^U^***

***NoKkAx* thank you very very very very very very very much**

**Kawaii-Q Thank you Do you know how hard it is to right something where Matt reads I was writing the fic and I was like awwwwww I can't believe I'm writing this.**

**The Digimon Babe- I know, its really hard to write a fight were Matt wins!!!!!!!!!!Don't worry the plot continues to thicken and darken. (*^o^* muhuhahahahaha *^o^*)**

**I just want to say thanks to anyone who read my story and everyone who REVIEWED YOU ALL BROUGHT A SMILE TO MY FACE!!!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter (of many I assure you!!!)**

**Oh and P.S Sorry I haven't updated as quick my computar was on the blink *^o^***

**Chapter 4- What ever I had left falls**

Sora a woke with a start, again she felt a protective hand across her waist turning she expected to see the same blond staring back at her, but to her surprise she saw Tai. Then the memories of the night before came flooding back to her, they were like honey sweet and tasty. Only then did the impact of her actions hit her, what had she done, Tai was her best friend and in his moment of comfort and need she'd taken advantage of him. How could he love her now, he would just see her as a slag, a dirty cripper who took advantage of him. Inside she knew she truly loved him but how could he love her now, when he was hurt she had slept with him to fill her long for him when she didn't even know if he truly loved. Yes he had said it repeatedly the night before, but the bearer of the crest of Love was having doubts about the emotion supposedly strongest in her, many times she had seen people get hurt because of Love, when her father left her mother, when Matt had the one night stand (or possibly many) and she didn't want Tai to fall prey to the cruel side of the crest. 

Quickly she dressed and left soundly before 7:00, tears welling up in her eyes as she climbed the stairs to her apartment, uncaring of what awaited her. As she opened the door she was met by Matt who was sitting on the couch watching children's TV. 

"Hi beautiful." He said like normal. 

"Hi Matt." She said unsure of what was going on. 

"Want anything to eat?" 

"I'll just go get............ some toast?" 

"Want some help." 

"Matt, I think I know how to use a toaster." Sora chimed her mood becoming happier as the tension lifted from around her. 

"I know, I know, but you know how tricky those marmalade jar lids are." The twinkle in Matt's eyes returning to normal. Before Sora knew what was going on Matt placed his arms around her waist." 

"Matt, What are you doing?" Sora giggled. 

"Escorting you to the kitchen." 

For a while they mucked about in the kitchen. Sora's thoughts were drowning in a sea of questions to Matt's strange behaviour. 

"Matt, about last night-" 

"Sora listen I've been thinking I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, its obviously we love each other or both wouldn't be here right now, so lets put the past behind us, okay." 

Sora pondered over Matt's words, wondering whether to except or not, she new she wanted to put last nights violence behind here, but the thing was she couldn't place Tai in any of this. She knew she wouldn't want put Tai behind her or last nights passion, she knew Matt was trying hard to please her again and she did have no where else to go. 

"Okay Matt." She eventually said receiving a deep kiss from Matt. 

The thing was she didn't know whether she was there because she was hiding from the one she loved or because she wanted to be with the one she loved. 

The rest of the week went by quickly, normally but with an absence of Tai in Sora's life. She tried to let her concern go unnoticed, it wasn't until the following Wednesday in the college stairs ways did anyone confront her directly about the absence Tai. 

"Hey Sora." 

"Hi Kari" 

"Have you seen my brother anywhere." 

"No, sorry Kari I haven't." 

"Oh you two haven't had a fight have you, I mean your practically joined at the hip." 

Sora blushed at the hip remark remembering last Saturday's events. 

"No, I just haven't seen him around." Sora said stumbling, her head beginning to feel heavy on her shoulders. 

"Oh neither have I come to think of it I haven't talked to him for about 2 weeks, its not like Tai, he's normally giving me continual lectures on my relationships, weird things brothers." 

"He just loves ya Kari." She replied gripping the nearby hand rail. 

"Sora, are you all right." 

"Yeah sure Kari." Sora chimed trying to keep a grip on reality as her world threatened to black out. 

"Sora maybe we should take you to class, or the ladies." 

"No, I'll be fine." The words only managed to reach Sora as her mind blacked out and her legs gave way. Her mind was silent, and Sora felt at peace with the darkness that surrounded her, it was like a sleep and her worries disappeared into nothingness. 

Outside her cocoon of darkness, the stairways of the college had stopped as Kari's loud "OH GOD" echoed through the hallways. Around Kari people stood there staring before someone offered to help her. 

"Shit, Kari what happened to Sora." Davis asked. 

"Well its obvious she fainted now help me get her to the nurses office!" 

"Sure, Kari." Davis said momentarily staring at Kari before scooping Sora up into his arms. Stumbling he managed to take her down the stairs which wasn't an easy task seeing that he's 3 years younger. 

"Davis, lets get some help, I don't think you can carry her all the way to the office." 

"I..... Can..... And...... I..... Will." Davis manage to stutter between short breaths. 

"I'll get Tk, he can help you." Kari exclaimed and started scanning the hallways. 

"NO.... I..... CAN ........MANAGE." Davis stuttered angrily quickening his pace. 

"God where's Joe when you need him." 

And sure enough as they turned the corner they were met by a certain blue haired boy talking to Mimi. 

"(insert squeal here) WHAT HAPPENED TO SORA?" Mimi (as you probably know) squealed. 

"Well it looks like she'd fainted." Joe said taking the girl of Davis who was glad partly because his arms were aching like hell and partly because he wasn't handing her to a certain blue eyed blond that's name began with T and ended in K. 

"Well durr." Mimi butted in. 

"She'll just need to rest then we can find out what's wrong." Joe finished as they headed towards the nurses office, the people in the hallway disappearing off to class made the job easier. 

When they reached the nurses office they laid Sora on the bed before telling the nurse what happened. Eventually the nurse had to practically throw them out of the office so they'd go to class, everyone except Kari who had managed to argue and whine and with such an innocent face got to stay. 

Kari sat beside Sora doing here homework every so often she would glance at her with a puzzled and equally worried expression. Until at last she stirred, her eye lids flickered before Kari was able to see her crimson eyes stare back at her. Slowly Sora sat up trying to establish were she was before turning to look at Kari once more. 

"Sora!" Kari squealed throwing her arms around Sora's neck in a friendly embrace. 

"Where am I." 

"Your in the nurses office" The nurse replied coming to check up on Sora after seeing she had woken. 

"The nurses office?" Sora questioned. 

"Yes you fainted, don't you remember on the stairs?" Kari replied. 

"Yes." Sora said her mind still in a daze. 

"Okay love we need to find out what actually caused you to faint." The nurse said 

"Okay." Sora replied now able to grasp what was going on and no longer in her daze. 

"Have you been eating regularly." The nurse questioned. 

"Yes." Sora said sharper, her voice sounding as normal as ever. 

"Any other symptoms an upset tummy, headache, sickness." 

"No not really, I mean I have been under a lot of stress and that was causing me to be sick a few times." 

"Okay, that maybe the reason." 

"Do you think it might be okay for me to go home, I really don't feel well and I think I've got a headache coming on." Sora asked her voice suddenly sounding desperate. 

"Yes that maybe best, I'll need to go put it on the records so you teachers know your unwell and I'll need to give you a note." she said looking at Kari "To explain to your teachers why you weren't in the lessons." 

"Thank you" Sora said relieved. 

When it was all sorted out officially, Sora left the nurses office, to anyone looking at her she would have seemed a perfectly healthy girl and that's what puzzled Kari. When the nurse was asking the questions she was aware of Sora's change in tone, the desperate voice she used to get out of class. 

"Sora?" Kari called running to catch up with her friend that was heading out of school. 

"Uh huh?" 

"What's really up with you?" 

"I just have a bad headache and feel a bit woozy." 

"Sora don't lie to me!" 

"KARI I'M NOT LYING." 

"Sora?" Kari whispered quietly she was taken back by the fact Sora had shouted at her, course she'd seen Sora shout at Tai before but she'd never shouted at her. 

"Kari I'm Sorry" Sora apologised, seeing the hurt and shock in Kari's eyes. "I'm just so mixed up at the moment, everything's going wrong, wrong, wrong." 

"Okay." 

"I'll cya later Kari." 

"Sure, I'll bring you your work." 

"Thanks." 

Throughout the day Kari felt that many times her head would explode, she had to recite what happened with Sora to the other Digi destines and again Tai wasn't anywhere to be found. She found it particularly exhausting having to recite the whole incident to Matt who couldn't seem to get it through his blond gelled back hair that Sora was fine. Kari herself practically fainted with relief as the ending bell rung. Collecting Sora's work from Joe, Mimi and Izzy she practically ran to Sora and Matt's apartment. She went to tap on the apartment door when she found that it was already open, alarmed she ran in expecting to see burglars but the house was still and silent. After scanning the apartment once Kari quietly crept towards Sora and Matt's bedroom, tapping on the door the save her from any embarrassing situations she waited. But there was no reply. Poking her head around the door she saw Sora hunched up with her chest to her knee's looking out the window. 

"Sora?" She whispered. Her reply was a quick glance painful glance as Sora continued to stare out of the window. 

"Sora what's wrong?" 

Nothing, she watched as her friend continued to stare at the blue late April sky. 

"Sora, please answer me." 

Still she watched the sky her expression blank. 

"Sora, I want to help you." 

She continued to stare seemingly oblivious to her friends pleas. 

"Sora, talk to me." 

Kari watched as Sora's face bore no concern. Kari strode across the room blocking Sora's view from the sky and knelt down next to the bed. 

"Sora your scaring me." 

Kari watched as tears welled up in Sora's eyes, unable to keep her blank expression, Sora flung her arms around Kari's neck and cried into her shoulder. 

"I (sob) don't (sob) know (sob) what (sob) I'm (sniff) going to do." 

"Sora, what's wrong." 

"Everything!!!!!!" 

Letting go Sora curled up on the bed into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably. Unable to think of anything to say Kari watched the helpless Sora. 

"I brought your work around for you." 

"What's the point in a matter of months I'll be unable to do my work." 

"Why?" 

Unable to even mumble what was wrong she mumbled out the words of who she wished she could call upon. 

"Tai." She cried. 

"My brother? I knew there was something up with you two." 

She made a gesture over to the chest of draws. Curious Kari followed her the direction her hand was pointing in to. 

"What am I looking for." 

Her only reply was more muffled sobs. 

Kari continued her looking before clasping her hand to her mouth in disbelief, shaking she managed to stutter out her question. 

"You sure its Tai?" 

"Yep?" 

Knowing she wouldn't get anymore answers out of Sora, Kari left, shutting the apartment door behind her. Walking down the hallway back to her home Kari past Matt, who happened to look really cheerful, only when she was safely back in her own room was she able to cry for Sora. Kari hadn't the courage to tell her what Tai had told her earlier that day outside the nurses office. All she could think about was the positive pregnancy test laying on the chest of drawers by the light of the sun. 

**To be continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I appreciate all my reviews and thank all the people who have taken the time to REVIEW and/or READ.**

**Luv**

***^_^* sora_star_child *^_^***

**P.S KEEP REVIEWING**

**P.P.S I know a website where you can see the REAL MANGA CARTOON WHERE TAI AND SORA KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The site isn't biast does contain some Sorato but it is good The http is **

**P.P.P.S I personnal recommend www.go-gaia.com its a site where you make your own little anime character and shop and chat and surf the anime websites if you do go please say cosmic dragon reffered you *^o^*.**   
http://  
  
http://  



	6. Obstacles

**Disclaimer: Why is it every time I write a story I am forced to admit I do no own digimon and I never will.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS THAT KEPT A SMILE ON MY FACE *^U^***

**Oh and kawaii-Q A *huggiez* right back at you *^_~* **

****

**Sweet Dark Angel 009- I can't believe you wrote that much about my little old story and all those complements about moi I swear you are truly an angel *^U^* thanx you continue to brighten up my day and I can't wait for you to write your story me, my sister and friend are waiting.**

**Digidestined of courage- Oh I hope I didn't offend Tai but you know its so easy to mess up there relationship its a lot more interesting *^o^* Black Terriermon- I won't forget *^_~***

****

**Etherelemental- Good point it's all explained in this chapter and I'm glad your enjoying it*^w^***

****

**Dorkiss- short and sweet thanks *^u^***

****

**Innconu- Another good point likewise its explained in this chapter *^.^***

****

**Agumon 2003- Thanks and you'll have to wait to find out what happens. *^O^***

****

**Tai's girl- Wow thanks for the review the next chapters written so just wait and see*^v^***

****

**Sera- MUM I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU READ MY FIC *^0^***

****

**Mya- I hope you can see this chapter *^~^***

****

****

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE HTTP I DON'T KNOW WHY IT WON'T LET ME SHOW YOU *^O^* SO AGAIN SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'll put the address as my website though its NOT!!!! So if you want to see the real Sora and Tai kiss in the Manga comics go to my profile and click on the website link**

**Sorry**

**Again**

**Sorry.......................**

**Chapter 5- Obstacles**

Stepping out of the doctors office, the day didn't seem any better, or month or year. Sora Takenouchi couldn't believe what was going on in her life not to mention what might come she had always dreamed of having a career then settling down with someone who could control there own life. She'd planned it all out before her long term boyfriend was going to propose on Valentines day in the moon light by a secluded lake with no one else around for miles, then they would have a big wedding and she'd wear an elegant girlie white medieval gown with her mothers flowers as a bouquet that was a mixture of wild flowers and her hair would be pinned up with 2 red roses and 1 white rose in between. Then maybe 3 or 4 years on when she was 25 or 26 they'd have a little boy then a couple of years later they'd have a little girl, she had always admired Tai and Kari's close relationship with each other. But as these thoughts filled her mind she could see them one by one being struck down she was jolted back to reality by Kari's hand on her shoulder she could see then that her life wasn't going to plan, in 8 Â½ months she would have a baby, Tai wouldn't want to know and Matt would probably have up and left when he knew it was Tai's or because he'd had a better offer from some other chick. She would only be able to finish this year of college next year she would be a mother and unable to finish her chosen course, she would have to resort to a low paid job just to get by, her mother probably wouldn't let her continue at the flower shop. Then it hit her. 

"Oh god, oh god." A fresh batch of tears threatening to fall. 

"What?" Kari asked who'd demanded to come along, she couldn't leave her friend helpless and after all it was Tai's baby and with what Sora could have in store for her she knew this pregnancy wouldn't be an easy ride for her. 

"I'm going to have to tell my mother." 

"Yeah well it might be hard for you to hide a bump." 

"I know." She replied tearfully, as you may or may not know Sora when she was younger hadn't always got on well both her mother and her never really understood each other, but after the digital world they became closer almost like sisters (with the parenting) and Sora knew she didn't want to jeopardise that relationship. 

"Well look I'll support and I bet Mimi will and the other guys." 

"Oh god I forgot I had to tell them, I'm so screwed." 

"Have you ever considered the possibility of an abortion?" 

"Kari a baby is a living thing no matter how hard this is going to be, the least I could do is let it live and you should know by now that I'm totally against abortion everything on the earth has a right to live, besides I wouldn't want the guilt." 

Sora scowled at her stomach, she couldn't believe how much damage one baby could cause in such a short period of time, all her maternal instincts were pushed to the back of her mind, yes the baby had the right to live but she didn't have to like it. All she could think about was here and now and right now she was in a mess and **it **was a mistake. 

"Are you sure the babies Tai's." Kari questioned sitting in Sora and Matt's living room and like always Matt wasn't there. 

"Yes I'm sure." Sora snapped. 

"How?" Kari pursued. 

"Look for one thing the dates match up and also I haven't slept with Matt in over a month since recently he's been acting strange and we've had a couple of arguments! Plus I haven't slept with anyone else so don't even think that!" Sora said not one bit uncomfortable with sharing her sex life with Kari. 

"I won't." She replied. "Anyway lets focus on things one step at a time." 

"Like what." 

"Well for a start you could tell Tai." 

"Kari, Tai wouldn't want to know and I wouldn't want to burden him, this is my mistake." 

"Sora the baby's part of you and Tai, its a symbol of your love and unity." 

"News flash Kari, I'm the one carrying **it**, plus Tai doesn't want anything to do with me." 

"Did he say that or did you assume that." 

"I know he doesn't want anything to do with me." 

"Sora please, I'm begging you to tell him about the baby." 

"Kari drop it I'm not telling him about **it**." 

"And will you stop calling it, **it** your the one that was saying it had a right to live it is a baby." 

"And if you recall, I also said that I didn't have to like **it**." 

"Sora please if it's Tai's baby then it's my nephew/niece and I'd appreciate it if you called it a baby." 

"Well you love the little bitch or bastard so much then you carry it around for 9 months because I really could do with out the hassle." 

"Sora negativity isn't going to get you anywhere." 

"Then were can I get being positive at least being negative makes e feel better." 

"LOOK lets get back to business I think we should tell your mum now at least its out of the way then." As Sora didn't answer Kari took it as a yes and grabbed her coat. 

It was the shortest walk Sora had ever took to her momma's apartment, she wished it would linger onwards she wished time would go back farther then the one night of passion farther than night club incident she wished she could go right back to the concert before she'd wrote the tag on the present on those stupid cookies that had cost her Taichi. Tapping lightly on the door she waited hoping, praying her mother wasn't in but to her disappointment her mother opened the door looking bright, cheerful and smelling of freashly cut flowers. 

"Hello Honey, why hello Kari I haven't seen you in a while, my you've grown into such a beautiful woman, it seems like only yesterday you were toddling around my apartment trying to join in Tai and Sora's games." 

Both girls were ushered the apartment a slight blush of embarrassment on both of there cheeks. The atmosphere was calm in Ms. Takenouchi's apartment, Sora wished she could skip the part about her being around 2-3 weeks pregnant for both her and her mothers sake. So Kari had to start the conversation off. 

"Erm Ms.Takenouchi?" 

"Yes Kari dear?" 

"I....... Sora has something to tell you and I feel its best she gets it off her chest." Kari said maturely 

"Sora?" 

"Erm Momma." A playful term that Sora would use against her mother in a sticky situation and this was definitely the stickest so far. "I'm 2-3 weeks pregnant." 

"WHAT?" 

"Erm surprise" 

"Give me your mobile." 

"Why?" 

"SORA KUMIKO TAKENOUCHI GIVE ME YOUR MOBILE." 

"Why?" Sora said in a quieter voice her courage about to run out. 

"Because I'm ringing Yamato right here right now." 

"Ms. Takenouchi I don't think that's a good idea." Kari butted in feeling she had to help Sora somehow. 

"Kari dear, I think I know what I'm about to do, I believe Yamato and Sora should have acted responsibly and I'm going to make sure he knows how I feel." 

"Mum you can't ring Yamato." 

"AND WHY NOT." 

"BECAUSE MATT'S NOT THE FATHER." Sora blurted out her anger reaching its prime. 

Ms. Tekanouchi fell into her seat in shock, not only was her normally responsible 18 year old daughter pregnant it seemed as though she had, had a 1 night stand. 

"My daughter." Ms. Takenouchi said tearfully "My little girl pregnant as a result of a one night stand." 

"It wasn't a one night stand." Sora said in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone. 

"Then you know who the father is." Ms. Takenouchi said becoming ever so slightly calmer. 

"Yes." 

"Well who" 

"I'm not saying." 

"Sora either you tell me or I'm having nothing to do with this baby at all." Knowing she would need all the help she could get Sora was forced to reply. 

"Tai." 

"What as in Taichi Kamiya, Tai?" 

"Well what other Tai do you know." 

"Sora in a situation as serious as this I'd appreciate less sarcasm, does Matt know about the baby." 

"No." 

"Well what are you going to tell him." 

"I'm not even sure how to approach him yet." 

"Fine and does Tai know." 

"No and I don't intend to tell him." 

"But Sora he's the father." 

"And I don't want to ruin his life because of it." 

"Fair enough I guess, what ever you choose you know I'll be right behind you, that's not to say I'll do everything for you I'll help out of course, but right now I think its best you leave ." 

With that Sora and Kari got up and left, as Sora shut the door she could here her mother sobbing, guilt ridden she looked for a source to make her feel better and at once looked at the cause. 

"See, your not even born yet and your making everyone unhappy." Sora said cruelly. Beside her Kari winced at her tone, she knew Sora was just angry but it didn't make her feel any better. 

It was the next day and Sora was glad when afternoon rolled in she looked for the next obstacle to cross- telling the rest off the digi destines. Luckily Kari was with her and between them they managed to call an emergency meeting round Mimi's the only 2 people unable to attend were Matt and Tai which suited Sora fine. 

Sora and kari were round Mimi's at 6 o'clock the rest of the digi destines would be there by 6:30 so Sora had plenty of time to find her courage. Sitting in the living room waiting for a coffee Sora couldn't help being intimidated by her surroundings beneath her was a soft pink rug and every place in the living room screamed girlie pink. The whole living room was mimi-fied and Sora couldn't help thinking about the possibility's of painting a little girl's room, the thought brought a small smile to her lips but she was soon pulled out of the little dream by the doomed soft tinkle of the doorbell. Eventually everyone was assembled in Mimi's living room on various chairs sofa's and floor rugs and then it was time. 

"So Sora what did you call us round for, trouble in the digital world?" Ken asked wincing as Yolei poked him in the ribs for no apparent reason. 

"I wish." Sora muttered under her breath, it was her second day knowing for sure that she was pregnant and already she'd been traumatised by the experience what was the next 8 months and 14 days going to be like. 

"Well come on Sora tell." Davis asked again perfecting his hair. 

"Well there's no easy way to tell you this, so here goes." 

All eyes were on Sora unblinking and unmoving. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Sora watched as the once focused eyes started blinking in disbelief before there was a loud simultaneous squeal and Mimi and Yolei inches away from Sora stomach. 

"Ahhhh a baby, that is so cute, can you here me in there you are going to be so cute yes you are yes you are." Mimi squealed poking Sora's stomach. 

"A little baby awwwwwww its going to be fantastic." Yolei shrieked clasping her hands together and falling into her dream world again. "We can take her shopping, to pedicures and manicures, we can take her movies and the park-" 

"- and we can braid her hair, play with dollies, dress her up, paint her toe nails." Then Yolei and Mimi looked at each other there eyes glittering with possibility's 

"AND BUY HER THE FRILLY PINK DRESS." The squealed simultaneously. 

Slightly worried Sora stepped back. She felt a tug on her arm. 

"Congratulations Sora." Cody said 

"Yeah Sora I hope you know what your in for you need to eat healthy and watch your blood pressure." Joe said maturely concerned for his friends well being. 

"Yeah I mean, a baby's going to be a lot of work but don't worry we'll see you through it." Izzy added before resuming clicking on his laptop. "Hey I'll print you out a list of dietary requirements for you." He added him and Joe searching the internet. 

"Thanks." 

"I agree with Izzy I wouldn't mind helping out." Ken said looking across at his girlfriend who was now talking to the baby again. "And I'm sure Yolei would love it just as long you don't get any baby idea's into her head." 

"Thanks guys." Sora said. 

Davis who had been unnaturally quiet finally looked up from his floor cushion on the ground. 

"Whose the father?" He asked innocently before receiving several dirty looks from Mimi, Kari, Yolei and Tk. 

Luckily for Sora, Davis didn't pursue his question, a look of relief swept Sora's face, that didn't go totally unnoticed, she had never lied to her friends and didn't intend to start either. 

"Does Matt know?" Tk asked. 

"No and don't tell him." Sora replied sharply. 

"And Tai?" Izzy asked briefly looking up from his beloved laptop. 

"Nope and no-ones to tell him either." Most people in the room assumed that Sora must want to tell Tai herself they were all aware of, how close the two were to each other and the concert incident. 

The atmosphere in the room lifted and for once in the past few weeks Sora started to enjoy herself, deep down she knew she was that itty bitty excited. She looked around at her friends they all had so much to catch up on, though they went to the same colleges they rarely had time beyond lunch time to talk. Starting to feel light headed Sora went to get a glass of water from the kitchen, the clink of the glass against the tap chimed through the room it was then she noticed someone else was there with her. Swivelling round she met a pair of heavily made up toffee eyes. 

"Matt's not the father is he." Mimi stated rather than questioned. 

"I don't know what you mean." Sora replied not able to look Mimi in the eye. 

"Come on Sora I saw the look of relief on your face when Davis didn't continue his question." 

At that moment there was a creak outside the kitchen door, tiptoeing Mimi slunk across the lino as a graceful cat before pouncing holding her prey against the wall in a life threatening lock. 

"What did you hear." Mimi whispered deadly. 

"I..I..I.. Swear I didn't hear anything." 

"Bullshit Davis tell me what you heard." 

"I only heard what I....." 

"You what." Mimi whispered her voice icy with venom. 

"Already knew." Davis said glancing at Sora. 

"Mimi let him go." There was a soft thud as Davis hit the floor, brushing himself down and checking his hair in Mimi's shiny kettle he turned to Sora once again waiting for her to speak. 

"So then how did you know." Sora said puzzled "Or know what you think you know." She added 

"Yeah I mean don't take offence Davis but I didn't know there was a brain under all that fuzz." Mimi chimed cruelly, still annoyed with him for spying on them. 

"Well thanks a lot pinky." 

"Don't mention it, jackass." 

"OoOoOoOo, touchy, touchy, princess." 

"Davis stop speaking shit that you can't back up." 

"Want me to get the ghekomon coz I will pinky here and now don't push me woman." 

"Why I ought to." Mimi whispered coldly her eyes looking lethal. 

"Please guys I'm exhausted as it is could we please get back to the point, Davis how did you know?" Sora said beginning to grow weary. 

"Well, I was going to the park about 2 weeks ago it was late at night so there was hardly anyone there-" 

"What were doing at the park then, who goes to the park late at night you perverted freak." Mimi shrieked, her and Davis swapping dirty looks. 

"As I was saying before pinky butted in and I was actually playing soccer." 

"Late at night?" Mimi said raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. 

"Night, day who cares? As long as I got a soccer ball at my feet I don't care anyway I saw Sora running and this weird guy was chasing her, so I decided to follow-" 

"A likely story." 

"Mimi leave him alone he's telling the truth." 

"What?" Mimi said annoyed that for once Davis wasn't elaborating the story and that a detail such as that had been left out of the picture. 

"ANYWAY I tried to catch up with them but I tripped fell and twisted my ankle." 

"HA." 

"Ignore her Davis, carry on." 

"And it HURT so I limped down the walkway into the park when this uptight girl came around the corner then barged by me and when I looked around the corner I saw you and Tai hugging intimately and when you told me you were pregnant I put you + Tai together and got baby." 

For a while they were all silent the only noise was the buzz of gossip and laughter from the living room. Then both Mimi and Davis looked at Sora there eyes wide. 

"So is Tai the father." They both said simultaneously 

"Yes." Sora said her voice sounding exhausted. 

"YES!" Davis and Mimi said high fiving. 

"I can't wait to see the look on Tk's face when I tell him." Davis said making a bolt for the door before being yanked back by Sora. 

"Now you listen here Motimiya the last thing I need is Tk telling Matt right now and If you tell him I will personally see you make a trip to the digital world and never return!" Sora snarled, the last thing she needed was the whole world to know. "Do I make myself clear." 

"Yes Mam." Davis said nodding enthusiastically, letting him go he backed out of the kitchen.. 

The rest of the night wasn't particularly eventful, she had hoped that the evening would help take her mind of the little ball of living tissue inside of her but in fact it made her think more about it. She once found herself caught up in a daydream of her and the baby, she found herself playing in the park with a little boy and she was happy. After she found herself muttering "Well if I've got to get through this pregnancy at least a little boy could make it worth while." 

Soon becoming sleepy she headed off back home quickly she scraped the key in the lock and wasn't particulry shocked that the lights were off. 

"Hi Sora." A voice trilled through the apartments darkness. 

Shocked she squinted in the night light to look for the source of the voice, as her eyes adjusted she saw the outline of Matt's frame leaning against the wall in the corner. 

"Matt you scared me." 

"Why didn't you tell me." Matt said casually. 

"Tell you what." 

"I just want to know why." 

"Matt stop scaring me." Sora said turning the light on. 

"Sora, I'm not mad you know." 

"Matt stop it now!" 

"I know its not the right thing to do but, were having a baby, its going to be a part of you and me." Matt smiled walking up to Sora stroking her stomach with his fingers. 

"I know, but how did you find out." Sora asked feeling slightly puzzled narrowing down the snitch to 2 people, upon answer she was ready to kill either Tk or Davis and she was going to make it as painful as possible. 

"Well its kind of hard not to when you leave pregnancy test box lying around plus I saw you be sick a couple of times so I put you + me and got baby." Matt replied playing with her hair. 

Biting her lip Sora wondered whether she should tell Matt the truth he seemed so positive about the baby when it wasn't even his, staring down wistfully at her flat stomach she scowled. Why did this thing have to be so complicated, for once, her Matt was being Matt and not trying to be someone else. He was ecstatic and loving but it wasn't for her it was for it, the baby. Not only would this thing most likely end her relationship, it would be the one he was emotional over for last part of it and it tore Sora's heart in two. 

**To be continued**

**Another chapter done and dusted I really hope you enjoy reading them as much as I love writing them and hearing from you all (hint hint Review Review).**

**ANYWAY THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR THESE CHAPTERS ARE UP FOR YOU HAPPY/ THOUGHTFUL/ GENERALLY NICE PEOPLE.**

**And to the people who haven't reviewed so far I'd like to thank you for reading this story anyway and I know it takes time to review and all but it makes us writers very happy to hear from you and I'll know then If I'm doing all right in the writing world.**

**Luv**

***^w^* sora_star_child *^w^* **


	7. The letter

**Disclaimer: Yet again I have nothing**

**Thanks again for the reviews *^_~***

**Sweet Dark Angel** **I know I said I was going to update after the email but the internet went funny *^O^***

**Anime Master Zero- Don't they always have to find out there's no secrets in stories is there. *^_~***

**Thailan- thanks *^_~***

**Innconu- I love your solution about the digital world unfortunatly at the end of the first series the digital time zone synchronised with the normal Time zone so it looks like theres no easy way out for poor Sora *^o^* I like Matt too (just not with Sora) its just with his rebellious nature its so easy to make him the bad guy.**

**Sora and Tai- consider the story continued *^_^***

**Agumon 2004 - unfortunatly life's never that simple (muhuhahahahaha *^u^*)**

**Bondage- :P whats gonna happen next though**

**KAWAII Q- DON'T PUT YOURSELF DOWN LIKE THAT I'M HALFWAY THROUGH IT and I love it *^O^* I just didn't want to be rude and leave a review before I read it all but believe you me I'm at chapter 7 okay- *^_^* SoRrY if you thought I wasn't reading it I mean how could I miss it :P **

**Digidestined of courage (and black terriermon of course!)- More about Tai in this chapter and don't worry I won't forget (I love the word Momentai anyway *^v^*)**

**Thanks for saying I referred you now i'll get some gold *^U^***

**On with the story**

**Chapter 6- The Letter**

About 3 months on Sora woke up, Matt's hand draped protectively over her now slightly bulging stomach. She was thankful that she could put the dreaded morning sickness and enjoy her normal breakfast without threatening to erupt. Going over to the wardrobe she scanned her clothes for her beloved (and thoroughly worn out) jeans after 5 minutes of searching she found them screwed up at the bottom. Wiping the remaining sleep out of her eyes she pulled them up only to find the button wouldn't ddo up around her waist. 

"Shit!" She shouted. 

"What's the matter Sora." Matt said groggily annoyed that he'd just been woken up. 

"My jeans won't do up." She replied frustrated. 

"Sora you are just over 3 months I think you should be thinking about maternity clothes." 

"Matt NO way am I wearing some massive flowery smock for the rest of the pregnancy." 

"Sora I bet there are other styles." 

"And do you know where to look." 

"I dunno, Mother care?" He guessed eager to go back to sleep. 

"MATT that's where all the broody people go, the last thing I need is people telling me that I have a healthy natural glow." 

"Fine, why don't you call Mimi, she would probably know best." 

"Fine I will but your forking out for the clothes." 

"FINE." Matt said rolling over so he could get back to sleep. 

After calling Mimi, Sora ransacked the wardrobe again and just managed to get into her normally loose trackie bottoms and an old white shirt. Grabbing a slice of toast she waited for Mimi to come, she ended up having 4 or 5 slices since Mimi was late and she was hungrier than usual. 

Town was busy and Mimi was excited as she dragged Sora round endless shops. Until the reached the dreaded Mother care. 

"Mimi I'm not going in there." 

"Why not Sora I heard there new Summer range is to die for especially for the young mothers-to-be." 

"And what do you do in your spare time advertise." 

"No my cousin had a baby a few months ago and she said Mother care was the best for maternity clothes." 

"Mimi I am not wearing a pink frilly smock." 

"Sora listen they from casual and comfy to suitable and sophisticated." 

"Fine I'll try anything once." 

"Good." 

For what seemed hours they thoroughly looked through Mother care's range, eventually Sora decided on some comfy trousers and a nice tank top, a two pairs of dungarees (A/N come on what's a pregnancy without the dungarees), a stylish black skirt and off the shoulder top to match and a funky hippy chick nightie. Leaving Mother care they walked over to a nearby coffee shop. Hungry yet again Sora managed a tall hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, a baguette and a blueberry muffin while Mimi just sipped her coffee and nibbled at her donut. 

"Have you told Tai yet?" Mimi asked. 

"I told you I am not telling him." Sora hissed. 

"But Sora-" 

"Mimi zip it I've made my mind up." 

"So what are you going to do hide the baby from him all of your life, I think he may wonder why your no longer the same inseparable best mates don't you." 

"Yeah well like he cares." Sora replied becoming tearful "3 months 2 weeks and 3 days since we slept together and since then he hasn't called or even talked to me, I haven't even seen him. So tell me Mimi if he really cared about me then why hasn't he checked to see if I'm okay, why hasn't he whisked me off somewhere to be with him 

Why hasn't he reassured me by saying I love you." 

"Sora I-." 

"What you didn't know, no one knows what I'm going through at the moment, I'm carrying my best friends baby and the it will ruin my relationship and my life I just want an easy solution to make it all go away but nothing in my life is ever easy." 

They finished there lunch in silence, neither knew what to say. After finishing the got up and wondered around the mall for a while. 

"Sora I wanted to say I'm sorry." 

"Its all right Mimi, I'm just a bit out of it at the moment." Sora said giving her friend a tight hug. 

Checking out a few of the shops the came upon a charity stand. The group was called Sunny bank, around them were pictures of happy children and there parents. Walking over to the stand a middle aged woman approached them. 

"Hello would you like a leaflet." 

"Err yes please." Sora replied. 

Flicking through the leaflet she saw many happy children, some were playing in the garden, some were feeding animals and others were doing everyday jobs with a smile on there faces. 

"What actually is Sunny bank." Sora inquired 

"Well it is a fostering programme, basically we deal with pregnant women or children at a young age and find suitable fostering homes. Are aim is to give a child the best life possible in comfortable and happy surroundings, there are contact deals on leaflet if you wish to know further." The woman said obviously aware that the young girl before her was pregnant. 

"Thank you." Sora replied walking away from the stand with Mimi reading the leaflet. Now well out of earshot, she sat down on a nearby bench to read further. 

"Sora your not really considering this Sunny Bank." 

"And why shouldn't I Mimi?" 

"Sora come on, you got with Tai but you won't tell Tai its his baby now your acting like you never wanted that to happen." 

"Well maybe I didn't this whole baby is one big mistake." 

"Don't speak like that." 

"Its my baby, I'll speak how I like." 

"A baby is a living thing and what about Tai was he a mistake." 

"No." Sora replied after a while. 

"So why is his child such a burden to you." 

"I don't know Mimi, I just don't know all I want is an easy answer and Sunny Bank seems to be the easy way out." 

"Don't you see your acting like this is an essay, a baby isn't a mistake you can just erase with an eraser." 

"No don't you see this way the baby can have parents that'll love him and appreciate his existence, I can't give him that." 

"Do you want to?" 

"Mimi its not a case of do I want to, its what I can do to make sure someone else can." 

"Him?" 

"Yeah well if I'm having a baby it may as well be a boy." 

The conversation continued all the way back to the apartments, neither realised how late it was and was eager to get home and put the argument behind them. Outside Sora and Matt's apartment Mimi turned to face Sora, a look of worry and concern flashed across her face. 

"You gonna tell Matt now?" 

"Yup." 

"Good luck. And Sora?" 

"Yes." 

"I don't think you should go through with this but I brought you this." 

Mimi handed over a pink package that was neatly tied up with a silver ribbon. Opening it Sora gasped, it was a little Hello Kitty doll that was dressed in dungaree's and that could neatly fit in the palm of your hand. 

"Looking at your recent decision though I think you might need it more than the baby." 

"Thanks Mimi." Sora said giving her a friendly hug. 

Opening the door Sora found a pink envelope on the floor with her name written in scrawly silver handwriting. Curious she picked the envelope, she was about to open it when Matt came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist. Placing the envelope on the side and not one to dawdle she began to tell him. 

"Hi Matt." 

"Hey beautiful 1 and beautiful 2." Matt replied giving Sora a quick kiss on the lips and a small kiss on her bulging stomach. Sora winced as he kissed her stomach, she new this wasn't going to be easy. 

"Matt sit down I've got something to tell you." 

"Sure what is it." Placing her shopping bags on the ground she took Matt's hands in hers. 

"This." she replied giving him the leaflet. She watched as he flicked through the leaflet the look of confusion crossing his face. 

"Sora I don't get it?" Matt said handing her the leaflet back. 

"Matt, honey, I think we should consider putting the baby up for adoption." Twisting his hands out of Sora's he stepped back and stared at her in shock. 

"Why?" 

"Matt I don't think were ready for a baby and I think the best option for both of us is to give it the best opportunity in life we can." 

"And what about the baby how can giving it away be the right thing to do." 

"Matt, its not a matter of what's right its what's best for it and us." 

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING THE BABY AN IT." Matt said his temper rising. 

"Matt stop it." 

"HOW CAN YOU GIVE AWAY OUR BABY, OURS." 

"MATT ITS THE RIGHT THING TO DO." 

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT BUT HOW'S GIVING IT AWAY GOING TO HELP, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR MUM HAD GIVEN YOU AWAY WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE AND YOUR FATHER LEFT." 

"MATT STOP IT YOUR BEING UNREASONABLE." 

"ME, ME BEING UNREASONABLE FOR LOVING MY CHILD!." 

"YEAH WELL IF YOU LOVE IT THAT MUCH THEN YOU CAN CARRY IT AROUND FOR THE NEXT 6 Â½ MONTHS COZ I REALLY COULDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT **IT** ANYMORE." 

"YOU HEARTLESS COW HOW COULD YOU BECOME A MOTHER YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE THE CHILD IN YOUR STOMACH." 

"YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE I DON'T ITS RUINING MY ENTIRE LIFE, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY I'M GIVING THIS BABY UP FOR ADOPTION." 

With that Sora ran to the bedroom and flung herself down on the bed, tears streaming down her face, how could trying to do the right thing be so hard. Scrunching up in a ball she replayed the incident in her mind up into the bit about not loving the child, she had become so wrapped in the argument she had said what she had felt at that moment, inside her was a living symbol of how much Tai meant to her and yet she was scared. She was scared she had watched how happy her aunties were when they were pregnant when they said how happy they felt and how they would brood over the slightest thing yet she couldn't feel anything. Well she thought she couldn't but every time she grew excited she would push the feelings out of her mind and become the hollow unemotional Sora again. In the silence of the room she heard the click of the front door as Matt left. Becoming bored by the silence she put on her Linkin Park album letting the guitar chords and Rock band feel of the music soothe her to sleep, the lyrics travel through her mind. 

When this began   
I had nothing to say   
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
I was confused   
And I let it all out to find that I'm   
Not the only person with these things in mind   
Inside of me   
But all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
Nothing to lose   
Just stuck/hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own   
And the fault is my own   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long   
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone] I want to heal   
I want to feel   
Like I'm close to something real   
I want to find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
And I've got nothing to say   
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face   
I was confused   
Looking everywhere/only to find that it's   
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind   
So what am I   
What do I have but negativity   
'Cause I can't justify the   
Way everyone is looking at me   
Nothing to lose   
Nothing to gain/hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own   
The fault is my own 

I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long   
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone] I want to heal   
I want to feel   
Like I'm close to something real   
I want to find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   


And I will never know   
myself until I do this on my own   
And I will never feel   
Anything else until my wounds are healed   
I will never be   
Anything 'til I break away from me   
And I will break away   
I'll find myself today 

I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long   
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone] I want to heal   
I want to feel   
Like I'm close to something real   
I want to find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong 

  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel like I'm   
Somewhere I belong 

I wanna heal   
I wanna feel I've got  
Somewhere I belong 

Somewhere I belong............. 

The next morning Sora awoke hoping to feel the warmth from Matt's body next to her but found she was alone. Searching the apartment she couldn't find any evidence suggesting that he had slept there last night. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind once again, she resumed her normal Sunday routine. Tidying the house up a bit she placed some fresh flowers in the vase that's when she found the letter she had placed on the side last night and opened it. 

It read- 

Dear Sora,  


I know I'm the holder of the crest of courage but I couldn't bring myself to face you (the letter was Kari's idea). I know its been about 3 months 2 weeks and 4 days (see how pathetic I am) since the last time I spoke to you and this is the reason I'm writing the letter is to tell you. 

I know you have been aware of the fact that I haven't been around for the past months and that's because..... Because I was sorting out the arrangements to go to an American College. I'm going to be studying law and politics. 

I was mentally prepared to go until Saturday. I know you left early Sunday morning and I assumed it was because of me. I know your happy with Matt so I can't see any reason to stick around anymore. 

I know this letter sounds like I know a lot of things but I don't. Sora I love you, I always have and I always will but I was never sure if you loved me that Saturday night I was able to show you how much I loved you, I meant every word I said. When that man tried to attack you everything crashed around me, your my crimson eyed angel Sora and I could never want anyone to hurt you that's why I'm leaving, I don't want to hurt you further than I have. 

Sora I love more than this letter can express I know I might have hurt you but I want to be with you, to hold you, have a chance to love you. I'm leaving on Sunday at 11:30 if you love me like I love you save me Sora, save me from losing you 

Forever yours 

Tai 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Knocking the vase over she bolted out of the door hoping to be with the one she loved and always had. 

**Turn to the next chapter!**

**Luv**

***^o^* sora_star_child *^o^**

  
http://  
  
http://  



	8. When Love Takes An Unexpected Direction

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.... well except the plot.**

****

**Continued from the last chapter**

****

**Chapter 7- When Love Takes An Unexpected Direction**

****

****Running down the steps towards Tai's apartment she felt a sharp pain inside. Holding her stomach she continued running down the steps. Upon reaching Tai's apartment, she banged her fists on the door. 

"TAI TAI!!! LET ME IN." 

Not receiving an answer she carried on running towards the road in hope to find his car. 

By the road Tai was hugging his parents for the last time before leaving. Kari glanced around in every direction possible before hugging her brother. 

"Tai are you sure you asked her to come." Kari whispered while hugging her brother. 

"Yeah I posted that letter through the mailbox yesterday." Tai whispered back his voice on the verge of tears. "I guess she didn't love me." 

Watching his dad pack his bags into the Taxi he looked around the estate for the last time in a while. His eyes fell upon the park in the middle of the estate, he remembered a particular tree him and Sora would relax under in after a hard day at high school he'd fall asleep while she played with his hair all the time he was aware of her presence under the willow tree and hoped she would return to it once he had left. 

Still panting Sora ran to the down the last flight of steps clutching her side. The blood drumming in her ears she carried on all the time she thought of Tai. Rushing out of the building she could just make out Kari and her parents at the top of the road. 

Waving from the passengers seat Tai looked forward rather than behind as the driver started the engine. Maybe if he looked behind he would have found what he was going away to search for. 

Sora could see in the distance the Taxi starting up. By now the pain was sharp and fast. Breathing heavily she carried on. 

Tai looked one last time at his family before the car drove off. 

Sora's heart stopped as she watched the car drive away. In a matter of seconds her heart broke in two as the pain continued. Quickly she fumbled in her pocket for her mobile, furiously tapping in the numbers se knew well she waited. Unknown to her that back in Tai's old apartment his phone beeped loudly but no one answered. Exhausted Sora sunk to her feet and cried before passing out. 

Down the road Kari turned away, tears in her eyes from anger and frustration, she was so sure Sora had loved her brother and now he was gone, probably never to know the fact that not only was he leaving his love behind but his child. Peering down the road she could make the outline of Sora on the pavement, alerting her parents she ran down the road to her side. 

Sora stared into the darkness of her mind and cried inside her unconscious body wishing herself never to wake up. 

**To be continued**

****

****

**Now you people may have been wondering why I separated the chapters when I posted them together but don't you agree it builds up the tension and the need to keep reading. Anyway there are more chapters to come with more unexpected twists so KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE okay.**

****

****

****

**Luv**

****

****

****

****

****

***^O^* sora_star_child *^O^***


	9. Lost

**Disclaimer: You all should know by now I do no own digital Monsters and you also may like to know I'm broke :)**

****

**Kawaii- Q feel free to add me on Msn...... Wait you already have *^_~* If any of you other readers want to add me feel free.**

****

**TAIORA RULES!- Taiora forever *^U^***

****

**Digi destined of courage (and black terriermon) - I could not begin to answer Why my warped mind is how it is, bless ya for getting emotional over my ittle story *^_^* Black Terriermon how could I forget momentai its like the best word ever.**

****

**Dorkiss- it's a shame she's pregnant and in pain I mean if she wanted to she could have pushed herself that little bit harder *^.~* more for you to know is in here.**

****

**Sweet Dark Angel 009- Thanks for another lovely review, I was hoping to get your pulses racing and I'm glad you think my chapters are getting better, I thought when I was writing them that some were going of the point a bit. Believe you me there are more twists!!! Muhuhahahahaha will my twisted mind never cease.**

****

**Agumon 2004- Thanks I was going for tension since my english teacher made me draw a tension graph for a story i'm reading *^o^* consider the chapter updated.**

****

**Chapter 8- Lost**

Sora Tekanouchi looked around at her surroundings, she was lying on a hospital bed with the Kamiya's by her side. 

"Sora, your awake." Kari said 

"Where am I?" She questioned. 

"Don't worry you took a fall dear, your in the maternity ward at Odaiba General Hospital." Mrs. Kamiya answered her voice full of concern. 

"Oh." Sora said sitting up. 

"No dear you should rest, the doctor said the baby seemed stressed and a couple of days rest should do the trick." Mrs. Kamiya said. Sora inwardly snorted at the prospect of the baby stressed, in reality she was the one up to her neck in stress. 

"Sora?" Kari said her tone contained traces of worry. 

"Yes Kari." Sora replied annoyed at the prospect of bed rest. 

"I had to tell them, please don't be mad, I couldn't lie to them." Kari said expecting the worst. 

"Its all right Kari I understand they would have found out either way." 

"And your sure its our Tai's not Matt's." Mr. Kamiya asked returning from calling Ms. Tekanouchi. 

"Either way dear." Mrs. Kamiya said glaring at her husband. "We don't mind helping, I mean your like family to us, why you and Tai used to play round ours all the time, it only seems like yesterday you were playing princes and princesses." 

"Its all right Mrs. Kamiya it is Tai's I'm sure." Sora said smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages. 

"Does Tai know?" Mr. Kamiya asked. 

"No and to be honest I don't intend to tell him." 

"Why ever not?" Mrs. Kamiya questioned. 

"Well I am considering having the baby fostered, I mean me and Tai are only 18 years old, if I have the baby fostered it would spare Tai from being hurt and I'm not sure if your aware or not but I am in a relationship with Yamato Ishida. I really think it would benefit everyone." Sora replied not able to look Mrs. Kamiya in the eye. 

"But-" Mrs Kamiya protested. 

"I really think you are being responsible Sora and though we may not agree with you keeping our son in the dark we respect your decision." Mr. Kamiya interrupted placing a firm hand on his wife's shoulder. 

After a while Mr and Mrs. Kamiya went down to the canteen to get some coffee leaving Sora and Kari alone in the ward. 

"Why didn't you come earlier." Kari said her tone filled with sorrow. "He thinks you don't love him." 

"Yes well if someone had told me earlier then this could all have been avoided, I would be able to keep my baby instead of shipping him off to some adoption agency but no you kept quiet when you knew I needed Tai the most right now." Sora hissed full of anger. 

"I'm Sorry Sora." Kari choked on the verge of tears. "He made me promise not to tell you and when you said you wouldn't tell him I had no other choice but to respect his wishes.. I..... I tried to hint to you." 

"You know what when I was coming to see him I was going to tell him, I was all set to pour my whole heart out to him, but you see I didn't know did I." Sora stated cruelly. 

"Sora I said I was sorry." Kari sniffled wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. 

Tired Sora lay back onto the bed crying into the pillow, when she was aware of another person there. 

"Sora honey." 

"Momma?" Sora whispered hugging her mother. 

"My poor baby are you all right." Ms. Tekanouchi said letting her daughter cry on her shoulder. 

"I'm fine Momma just a bit shook up." 

"And the baby?" 

"I don't no." Sora cried becoming hysterical "I just don't no." 

"There, there baby Momma's here." 

Sora sat there for a while as her mother gently rocked her back and forth, wishing time would go back and she could be little again. After a while a doctor approached her. 

"Sora Tekanouchi?" The doctor questioned. 

"Thats me." Sora sniffled. 

"Hello Miss. Takenouchi, I'm Doctor Lovelle (A/N don't ask, hyped on marzipan) well it seems the baby's heart rates okay but it appears as though you haven't had your second scan." 

"You've already had a scan?" Her mother asked. 

"Yeah, me and Matt went in the early stages of the pregnancy." 

"Anyway under the circumstances, you can have your scan now if its convenient." The doctor butted in. 

"I guess so." Sora replied offhandedly wiping away her remaining tears. 

"Okay I'll have a nurse call you when we're ready." 

With that the doctor left. For a while they sat in silence (apart from the odd snuffle from Kari) not really knowing what to say or feel. Sora sat up hugging her knee's she wouldn't admit it to herself but she was relieved that the baby was okay. She didn't really know how to express the feeling, she had been so sure of adoption that she felt it was wrong to enjoy the pregnancy. 

"Kari dear did you say your parents are here?" Ms. Tekanouchi questioned trying to find an excuse to leave. Now don't get her wrong she was worried as hell about Sora, especially her bizare behaviour but she couldn't help feeling hopeless. Her and Sora hadn't got on at the best of times but things seemed to have changed, her and Sora continuing the family business and now Sora was pregnant, the worst of that was that Sora didn't seem to care. She could sense her daughters despair even though she was sitting beside her, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't pick up on any motherly glow radiating from her daughter. Ms. Tekanouchi was scared, scared for the baby and scared that her little girl would end up cold and uncaring as she brought her tiny child into the world, for a mothers love is supposedly one of the strongest you can find and what would a mother be without love? 

"Yes they've gone down to the canteen." Kari stuttered still feeling guilty. 

"Okay, I'll be back in 10 Sora." Ms. Tekanouchi said placing a light kiss on her daughters forehead. Click clacking down the clean shiny hospital floor Ms.Tekanouchi Turned around to face her daughter again. 

"Do they know?" She called, a swift nod from her daughters head indicating a yes answered her question before she headed towards the canteen. 

As Ms. Tekanouchi disappeared down the hallway a nurse approached Sora. 

"Miss. Sora Tekanouchi?" 

"Yes?" 

"The midwife will see you now." Hopping of the bed Sora went to follow the nurse before grabbing Kari's hand. 

"I can't do this alone Kari." Sora whispered as her and Kari followed the nurse into a secluded room. 

"Hello I'm Clara Willow the midwife, if you'll just lay on this bed we can get started." A pretty blond trilled. 

Scooting onto the bed, Sora lay down staring at the monitor in anticipation. 

"Okay I'm going to apply a jelly like substance onto you stomach." The midwife said. 

Sora winced as she applied the cold jelly like substance onto her bump, watching as the midwife also applied a plunger like equipment onto the jelly. Watching the screen she could see a tiny baby moving about, she listened as the midwife showed her the baby's arms, legs, head, hands and feet and Kari oohed and awww-ed at the different body parts. She focused on the babys tiny hands as the waved about and the tiny feet as the gave a little wiggle. Sora unknowinglysmiled in wonder as the baby turned its head towards the monitor just enough for the baby to kiss (A/N And I know this happens because it happened when my mum was having my littlest sister) 

Afterwards the nurse handed Sora some of the photographs from the scan. Quickly Sora stuffed them into her pocket and went to meet up with her mother and the Kamiya's. 

Later on she entered her apartment still aware if the crumpled photo's in her pocket, scanning the flat she found Matt, sitting on the sofa watching telly, he spun round to face her when he was sure she was there. 

"How are you then?" Matt asked casually. 

"Fine." 

"And the baby?" He asked again no change in his tone of voice. 

"Still a burden." 

"Sometimes you worry me you know." 

"I worry you." Sora said accusingly 

"Yes I mean, how can you not show any motherly instincts, okay I have accepted the fact your putting the baby up for adoption, but its like you don't even care." 

"Look Matt I'm 18 and I'm pregnant, I've just finished college, I'm working with my mum and the apartments as small as you can get, face it Matt were, I'm just not ready for a baby at the moment okay, I'm trying to what's best for the baby, not me." 

"So you do care?" 

"All I care about is that I can get rid of this mistake once and for all without anybody losing." 

"Fine you know what I'm going to shut up all right do what you want with the baby." 

"Good, because I thought I'd have to shut you up myself." Sora said sitting on the sofa next to Matt. 

"You know what I think you should shut me up." Matt smirked before pressing his lips onto Sora's coaxing her mouth open. Leaning over he grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss there tongues doing battle. 

"Do you know what's best about the situation." Matt mumbled between kisses. 

"What?" 

"There's no chance of you getting pregnant again." Matt whispered before they became engulfed in the flames of passion. 

**To be continued**

****

****

****

****

**OH GOD DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE SORATO MOMENTS, I feel so dirty, dirty. But then again what's a Taiora without a bit of Sorato in it.**

****

**REVIEW REVIEW FOR MY SAKE AND TAIORA'S EVERYWHERE**

****

****

****

**Luv**

****

****

****

***^_^* sora_star_child *^_^***

****

****   
http://  



	10. Another Time Another Place

**Disclaimer I do not own Digimon and NEVER WILL :'(**

****

**Thanks for my reviews-**

****

**Kawaii-Q- thanks for loving my fic, The Matt bit was supposed to make him seem insensitive "There's no chance of you getting pregnant again." Meaning he doesn't have to use contraception. Okay *^_^***

****

**Tai's girl- you'll just have to find out this chapter is pure Taiora cuteness though *^_~***

****

**Agumon 2004- You don't have to write the Sorato parts after I write them I have read a Taiora or look at the Taiora pictures to stop feeling Sorato-fied *^.^***

****

**DigiDestined of Courage- This chapter is pure Taiora, it's full of little idea's that popped into my normally warped mind. Its glad to know Blackterriermon hasn't got the chainsaw anymore, I was getting a bit worried, I don't like to anger digimon especially a psychopathic one !!! Momentai *^u^* love that word.**

****

**Helios- A valid point, things do speed up after this chapter I just wanted to you to get the idea and complications behind there love. I thought I did put some Sorato in the first chapter, but like I said thanks for pointing that out next time I write I'll bear that in mind *^U^***

****

**Sweet Dark Angel 009- Bless Tai so clue less. Bless you for getting emotional. Hmmmm to kill Matt or not to kill Matt that is the question you'll have to find out. Yeah Sora's attitude is scaring people. Matt and Sora are smooching like little (clue less) love birds because they are supposed to be together and I like annoying you (and everyone else *^_^*) when you all want the Taiora moments which you will be getting I assure you. As you can probably tell this is my next chapter I'm not sure about wonderful though *^o^*.**

****

****

**Next chapter**

****

****

**Chapter 9- Another Place Another Time**

****

****Sora sat on the Sofa watching TV, her stomach seemed always to be continually bulging and 5 months along she was continually reminded of its presence. Matt again had left without telling her where he was or when he would be back, ever since she'd told him about her choice to put the baby up for adoption it was as if he didn't care. Sora was aware of the night dragging on and the normal routine of what had been happening carried on as follows 

Matt would leave 

Sora would wait up for him watching TV 

Matt would come home drunk 

Or 

Sometimes not until the next morning. 

Her mind kept bombarding her with the words "Another time another place" and she let her mind drift in that other time when her friendship had meant the world to her and all she had to worry about was what she would receive for Christmas. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Tai, I don't want to go in." A seven year old Sora said shivering slightly in her blue swimming costume. 

"Why not." Tai said treading water, the pool wasn't too deep, just deep enough for Tai to brush the bottom with his toes. 

"Because." Sora said trying not to make eye contact with her friend. 

"Because why?" Tai asked becoming curious, placing his beloved goggles over his eyes.. 

"Because because." Sora said running out of excuses 

"Because because why?" Tai replied deliberately trying to be annoying swimming on his back. 

"Just because" Sora said without looking him in the eye, unknown to Sora, Tai had dipped under water and before she could react he had a firm grip on her leg and had pulled her in. Desperate to surface she clung to Tai tightly, throwing her arms around his neck for support. 

"TAI!!!!!!" Sora screamed through tears. 

"What the-" Tai said just realising that she was crying. 

"Just get me out." She sobbed. Struggling slightly Tai managed to tread water over to the side and place her on the side of the pool. 

"Sora I'm really sorry." 

"I told you I didn't want to go in." Sora sniffled wiping away her tears. 

"I'm sorry." Tai pleaded desperate to make things right again. "What's wrong." 

"I.... Can't swim, daddy was meant to teach me but when he and momma broke up, he kind of, forgot." Sora stuttered. 

"I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me." 

"You didn't ask." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Tai you can stop saying sorry now." Sora said smiling slightly. 

"Friends then." Tai said holding out his pinkie finger. 

"Well durr, I can't get rid of you that easily." Sora replied putting her pinkie finger in his. 

"I know, I could teach you." 

"You." Sora said rasing an eyebrow. 

"I'll have you know I've nearly got all my swimming badges." Tai said puffing his chest out in the water. 

"Fine, but can we go to the shallower end?" 

"Sure." Tai said swimming along side Sora as she walked to a shallower spot. 

Clumsily Tai climbed out the side of the pool and took Sora's hand. "All right we jump on three." 

"One." 

"Two" 

"Three." They both said simultaneously before both jumping in, they were still holding hands when they rose the surface. Both could stand up the water just coming up to there chins. 

"Okay, I'm going to pull you along you just, keep a float and kick your legs." Tai said and he began to pull her along. After a short while Sora could just doggy paddle from one side of the pool to the other, Tai always by her side encouraging her all the way. 

"Great Sora now we can go on the chute." Tai said pointing towards the big swirly chute at the end of the swimming baths. 

"Sure okay." Sora said uncertainly racing Tai towards the big chute. 

After the disappointment of having to wait in line for a while, it was Sora's turn Tai prodding her to go. The life guard watched curiously as Sora nervously sat waiting to go. 

'Scuse me miss." The life guard said kindly. "Are you going to be all right." 

"Sure." Sora said trying to disguise her nervousness. 

"I mean if you want miss your boyfriend can go down with you." The lifeguard said looking at Tai. "One in front one behind." 

"Cool." Tai said running towards the chute to sit behind Sora, putting his arms around her waist before kicking off. The pair screamed in delight as they whizzed down the chute, it was only when they splashed into the plunge pool that they realised what the life guard had said and blushed slightly before racing back towards the chute to have another go the faint blush gradually leaving there cheeks. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sora stared at the clock, she felt as if every tick was ticking her life away and closer towards the truth she would have to eventually tell Matt. Trying to focus her mind on other things she looked towards the package that had come the other week the day before her birthday, before she hadn't wanted to open it as the stamp indicated it had come from America. Somehow the package always stuck in her mind no matter how she tried to block it out, walking over to the package she opened it carefully not wanting to harm what was inside. Upon opening there were two boxes one gold with stars tied with a white ribbon and one long and silver tied with a red ribbon. Inside the gold box was the single Bring me to life by Evanescence with a note reading. 

_Remember_

__

__

__In the silver box was a delicate pressed white rose with a note bearing the words. 

Tai 

X 

Sora re read the words remember, puzzled about there meaning. Holding the rose it gently brushed her stomach, instantly she felt the baby react, she could feel it moving again inside of her. Still curious of the words meaning she sat down on the sofa and began to drift in her thoughts again to another place another time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"And those flowers are." A 6 year old Tai said pointing to a yellow flower. 

"There tulips." Sora replied taking off her small apron and replacing it with her warm winter coat, after a morning of helping her mother around the flower shop (unwillingly might I add) she was finally allowed out to play with Taichi. 

"And these ones." Tai said pointing to a purple flower. 

"Lavender." Sora replied 

"And these are" Tai said again pointing to another flower this time red. 

"There red roses." Sora replied sighing slightly. 

"So these must white roses." Tai correctly stated. 

"Yup there my favourite." 

"Why?" Tai asked wondering how his best friend could even like a flower. 

"Because there pretty." Sora said practically dragging Tai out of the shop before he asked another dumb question. 

Walking down the street towards the park with a soccer ball under Sora's arm they turned the corner to face the west side of the park which contained the flower beds. 

"I guess the white roses are pretty." Tai whispered not wanting anyone else to hear him admit he liked flowers and worse he thought they were pretty. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Of Flasback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sora sat back down on the sofa, letting her mind wonder back to another time another place of what happened at the end of that day her and Taichi went to the park. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Tai, its late lets go back." Sora said becoming worried as the darkness of night settled around them. 

"Sora I lost your soccer ball and I'm going to find it." Tai replied going deeper into the bushes. "Besides" He called "I want to borrow it anyway." 

"Tai wait up." Sora said following Tai further into the bushes. 

Deeper into the bushes the two went searching for the soccer ball until the darkness made it practically impossible for them to see no more than a foot in front of them. The cold December air began to get to them and it wasn't long before it got to Tai's chest despite his padded winter coat. 

"Tai come on we can look for it in the morning." Sora sat patting her friend on the back. 

"No we're finding it now." He spluttered stubbornly. The clung on to each others hands in a bid not to lose each other and for comfort, eventually they came to the pond and in the middle was the soccer ball. 

"Yeah we found it now we can get home." Sora said tugging Tai in the opposite direction. 

"Sora stop it I have to get the ball." He snapped determinedly starting to cough again. 

"No I'll get it you wait here." She said rolling up her jeans and taking her shoes and socks off. By a glimpse of the moonlight she slowly walked into the pond hoping her feet and legs would become accustomed to the freezing temperature. Near the bushes she could see Tai coughing and watching her every movement, turning back to the ball she picked it up. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Sora heard Tai shout she turned around but found her friend had disappeared fearing the worst she made her way back up towards the spot Tai had once been. In desperation to find him she slipped on the smooth mood in the pond and fell, now drenched she picked her shoes and socks up and hurriedly made her way into the bush to find her friend searching frantically she juggled the ball and shoes in her hands when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"GET OFF ME!" She shrieked becoming scared, in defence she kicked and punched the person the hand belonged to screaming in the process. 

"Its all right Tala I've found her." The person called dragging Sora out of the bushes kicking and screaming. 

"SORA TAKENOUCHI." Sora heard the woman shout realising it was her mothers voice she stopped kicking and screaming and looked at her. "SORA TAKENOUCHI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN." Her screamed grabbing her arm before pulling it away. "YOUR DRENCHED WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" 

"I fell in the pond." Sora replied honestly. 

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE POND EXACTLY." 

"We were looking for the soccer ball because I wanted to borrow it." Tai said innocently before he started to cough again. 

"TAICHI KAMIYA." His own mother screeched. "I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU HAVE SEVERAL SOCCER BALL'S IN YOUR TOY BOX YOU KNOW YOUR SISTERS ILL AT THE MOMENT THE LAST THING I NEED IS YOU BEING ILL TOO AS A RESULT OF YOUR STUPIDITY WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS WHEN WE GET HOME." She finished leaving the young boy on the verge of tears. 

"YOU TOO SORA KUMIKO TAKENOUCHI, YOU WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME YOUNG LADY." Mrs. Takenouchi added. 

Silently the two walked home there mothers not far behind them exchanging there views on the punishment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sora flicked from channel to channel trying to find a movie or show she could get into that would take her away from her thoughts until a certain theme tune took her deeper into them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Semenaide kesanaide makenaide Dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono." A 13 year old Sora sang into Kari's old hair brush jumping along with tai on the Kamiya's sofa. 

"Aidake yumedake kimidake Soredake wa hanasanai donna toki demo." Tai sang jumping along with Sora. 

"Naniga hoshii nanigashitai doko ni ikitai." Kari sang and jumped along with them. 

"Yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore Through The Night." They sang simultaneously before sitting down to watch Outlaw Star. Tai laying on the sofa all sprawled out, Sora sat on his legs and Kari sitting crossed legged on the floor brushing Meeko. 

"The beautiful assassin." Tai read off the screen. 

"Wow Tai can read." Sora added in mock surprise before receiving a cushion to the head. "Oooooo I like this one." 

"Why?" Tai asked his gaze returning to the screen. 

"Because this is the one about Suzuka." 

"Who?" 

"Twighlight Suzuka you prick." 

"Oh." 

The trio stayed in an unnatural silence until the bit where Gean and Suzuka start fighting in the moonlight. 

"Oh yes I like this bit." Tai said with enthusiasm staring more closely at the screen. 

"May I ask why." Kari asked. 

"Because this is the bit where Gean pulls off Suzuka's Kimono, unfortunately you don't see anything but its all good." Tai replied casually. 

"You pervert." Kari stated. 

"What I can't help it if like Gean I've got a soft spot for women." 

"Too bad they don't have a soft spot for you." She replied and continued to brush Meeko. 

"Yeah well if I saw Aisha I wouldn't let her get away she's got the biggest jugs out of the lot of them, man there fine." 

"God you and your perverted mind." 

"Well then dear little sister of mine whose your favourite character." 

"Melfina." She replied. 

"Trust you to pick the innocent one." Sora said 

"And you called me perverted when your favourite character spends half her time naked in a tube and she's got nothing to show she's flat chested so even I can't ogle." 

"She's the navigator pervert." Kari defended. 

"So your telling me you'd get in a tube naked to navigate a ship." 

"Great so now your thinking perverted thoughts about your little sister how sick are you." Sora butted in mimicking Kari's disgusted face. 

"So very sick, I can see it now envisioned perfectly in my mind Sora Takenouchi naked in a tube" 

"Tai get those dirty thoughts of me out of your twisted head." 

"Make me." He replied before receiving a cushion to his face. And so it started to worst cushion war the Kamiya household had ever seen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sora watched the ending credits with interest she had always, liked the ending pictures and the song. Giving up she turned off the TV and headed towards the bedroom alone. Looking at the Evanescence CD she placed it in her stereo and began to listen, once again became lost in her thoughts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Bring me to life." A 14 year old Sora sang jumping on her bed. 

"I've been living a lie there's nothing inside." Tai sang jumping on the bed with Sora 

"There's nothing inside." 

"Bring me to life. Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead." 

"All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me." 

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything." 

"With out voice without a soul." 

"Don't let me die here." 

"There must be something more." 

"Bring me to life." 

"Wake me up." 

"Wake me up inside." 

"I can't wake up." 

"Wake me up inside." 

"Save me 

"Call my name and save me from the dark 

"Wake me up." 

"Bid my blood to run 

"Can't wake up." 

"Before I come undone." 

"Save me" 

"Save me from the nothing I've become." 

They sang before collapsing on her bed side by side. 

"I love that song." Tai said putting his arms behind his head. 

"Same here." 

"Hey Sora." 

"Yeah Tai." 

"Have you ever been kissed?" 

"What like properly." 

"Yeah, you know snogged?" 

"Well no." Sora admitted "Have you?" 

"No." 

"No really." Sora said giving him a playful whack. 

"Seriously!" 

"Oh my God." Sora said beginning to giggle. 

"Shut up you haven't been snogged either." 

"Ha but I'm not the 'lady's man.'" 

"Sure sure laugh it up." 

The two lay in silence listening to the other songs on the radio. Mostly content with just being with each other, side by side they stared at the ceiling which was littered with illuminous stars that represented the outside night sky. 

"Sora?" 

"Yeah." 

"Can I kiss you." 

"What!" Sora said practically falling off the bed. 

"I just want to see what its like." 

"Tai have you gone mad." 

"No, I'm just deprived of experience, please Sora." 

"Do you really want to." Sora replied sighing slightly. 

"Yes." 

"Fine." Sora said both her and Tai kneeling now looking at each other unsure what to do. Slowly Tai tilted his head to his left as Sora tilted hers to her left copying his motion, so Tai tilted his head to his right and Sora copied, before he put his hands either side of her hid and tilted it the other way. Licking his lips he went to kiss her. 

"Your not kissing me like that." Sora said pulling away. 

"Why?" Tai said becoming frustrated. 

"You just licked your lips, wipe that saliva off your lips then you can." 

"Fine." Tai said wiping his lips dry with the back of his hand. 

Before she could object once more Tai pressed his lips on hers, without warning he coaxed Sora's mouth open and slipped his tongue on top of hers. After realising what he'd done she pulled away. 

"Tai!" 

"It wasn't that bad was it?" 

"No, I just don't want your tongue shoved in my mouth without warning." 

"Why?" 

"Because are spit will mix and that's just gross." 

"Its meant to." 

"Fine, fine." Sora said considering what he'd said. 

"Want to try again?" 

"Fine, the things I do for you." She sighed, watching Tai smirk before his lips pressed on hers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sora turned the stereo off and got into bed. The night drew on and she couldn't sleep, Matt hadn't come home once again and she was trying not to result in crying herself to sleep again. Rubbing her bulging stomach in circular motions she began to sing- 

I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me 

Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready 

Quiet day calms me  
Oh serenity  
Someone  
Please tell me   
Ohmm, what is it, they say?  
Maybe I will know one day-- 

After she had spoken the last word she felt a soft kick coming from the baby, she continued to sing letting the words of the song and the soft baby's kicks lull her to sleep. Cuddling the doll Mimi had brought her she fell asleep the soft kicks replacing the usual arm wrapped around her waist. 

**To be continued**

****

**Wow my longest chapter yet. Just a cute bit of fluff I thought up for all you nice reviewers okay**

****

**Please review**

****

**Luv**

****

***^_^* sora_star_child *^_^***

****

**P.s Disclaimer 2- I do not own outlaw star or melfina's song. I also don't own Evanescence and there Song, I own nothing basically except the plot.**


	11. When It Comes Crashing Down

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING and probably never will :'(**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got SATS coming up and i'm practically swimming with home work, and my mum said I couldn't go on the comp till its done but you see she's gone out for a moment so I can update quickly :P**

**Etherelemental- thanks for you lovely review and guess what amost of your queries will be explained in this chapter! *^u^***

**Dorkiss- thanks I was aiming for cute since the story has been quite sad so far with little Taiora.*^w^***

**Digi destined of courage- thanks memorable and sweet just what I wanted. Momentai won't forget it blackterriermon *^_~***

**Sweet Dark Angel 009- I loved your fic, sorry it took a while for me to review I was swamped with homework. Thanks for the review I know why does she stand his behaviour, I'm the writer and I still can't understand. I can't believe you put your story down like that it just won't do!! Here's the next chapter to subside your addiction *^U^***

**Twany- thanks short and sweet it made me smile *^_^***

**Inconnu- I love Matt to I hate making him the bad guy but it does fit in with his rebellious nature and he did take Sora from Tai (And I wanted him (or Izzy))*^.^***

**Kawaii-Q- I'm glad you liked** **it, I love the hyperness*^o^***

**Agumon 2004- Thanks I love to make it sweet.**

**Next chapter.**

**Chapter 10- When it all comes crashing down**

Sora Takenouchi sat on the sofa and sipped her coffee, she casually glanced at her calendar a red ring was marked around her due date 27th December. She relaxed a little it was only the 6th and she had 3 more weeks left. She wondered about what she would do around the time the baby was actually with her worried a little she called Mimi. 

"Hello." Mimi chirped in her usual tone. 

"Hi Mimi its me Sora." 

"Oh Hi Sora how are you?" 

"I'm fine, listen I need to get some stuff for the baby and when I go into 

labour." 

"So your keeping the baby?" 

"No, but I can't expect the foster parents to take the baby straight away." 

"So its all sorted out?" 

"Yup the home called a couple of weeks ago and said they'd found a suitable set of parents." 

"Well that's great Sora." Mimi said trying to muster up some enthusiasm to her friends decision" 

"I know anyway do you want to come town with me then." 

"You know me Sora any chance to go shopping." 

"Okay see you round yours in a minute." 

Hanging up Sora collected her bag and house keys and headed out to meet Mimi, all the time aware of the little baby moving around in her stomach. Eventually she reached Mimi's, out of breath she knocked on the door. 

"Hi Mimi, are you ready." 

"Give me a minute." 

Sora entered the apartment, already Mimi had decorated the place with Pink and white tinsel, sitting on the sofa Sora enjoyed the fact that it took Mimi ages to get ready as at this point she felt she could go no further and appreciated what little resting time she had. Every so often she could feel the baby kicking and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like would it love the water, would it be cheerful and have always have a smile on its face, Sora was sure of one thing though the baby was sure going to be good at Soccer. 

"I'm ready." Mimi trilled about 10 minutes after she'd let Sora in. 

Slowly they made there way to the bus stop, every step seemed like lifting weights to the mother to be but with Mimi's help they at least made it onto the bus. 

"Sora are you sure your going to be all right." Mimi said concerned for her friends well being. 

"I'll be fine." Sora said not wanting her friends sympathy. 

Hours later they were trailing around town with bags of baby clothes, stuff Sora would need in hospital and Mimi was carrying the box with the cot in. 

"This is a lot of stuff for a baby your not going to keep." Mimi said trying to balance the box between her hands. 

"Well there can't be any harm in bringing the baby into the world in style." 

"Sure." Mimi said not quite believing Sora. 

"Hey can we sit down somewhere my legs are killing me." 

"Better yet I spy Davis." Mimi said smirking, before running over to him. 

"Hey Davis." Mimi called. 

"Whose the sexy chick." One of Davis's mates asked 

"Oh my God don't tell me Davis actually scored." Another asked. 

"I'll have you know I'm 4 years older than Davis and believe you me I wouldn't go out with him if I was 4 years younger and he payed me." Mimi snapped before yanking Davis by the arm. 

"Mimi!" He whispered furiously. "What's the big idea?" 

"Sora and I need you help." Mimi whispered back tugging him Sora's direction. 

"Yeah but you could have at least pretended to be my girlfriend." Davis replied. 

"Believe you me, you have to be as good looking as Justin Timberlake before I'd even consider going out with a runt like you." 

"You saying I'm not." Davis whispered back mortified. 

"Oh for crying out loud." Mimi said placing him in front of Sora. "Davis has offered to help us." 

"What?" Davis said only loud enough for Mimi to here. 

"Thanks Davis that would be great I don't think I can manage." Sora said smiling sweetly obviously catching onto the fact Davis didn't particularly want to help. "You see my ankles really killing me and if its no trouble to you, if you really don't want to I could call Tk I'm sure he'd be more than glad to help me." 

"No no its fine." Davis said picking up the cot "I can manage" he added missing Mimi and Sora's wink. 

So the trio wandered round the shops to get the last little bits that Sora would need like diapers, baby wipes and baby's milk. Eventually Davis's complaining and Sora feet got the best of them and they went for a coffee. 

"How much more do you two have to get." Davis said sitting down at the table with his frothy hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkles. 

"Not much more now Davis." Sora said sipping her herbal tea. 

"Yeah then you've got to help us carry them home." Mimi added ignoring Davis's groan. 

"Have you thought of any names yet." Davis asked. 

"Well no not really." 

"So you get to name the baby then." Mimi inquired. 

"Yep, but i'm completely blank on the subject," 

"We'll help you." 

Sora searched her bag for her notebook and pens she always carried around, ripped off two pages and gave a pen and page to each of them. Sora sipped her coffee as she waited for them to finish scribbling down, after a while she was handed back two pieces of paper. 

Mimi's read in her loopy handwriting- 

Aya 

Michiko or Michi 

Miki 

Sakura 

Kiku 

Emi 

Akemi 

Jia 

Li 

Mimi 

I know Its going to be a girl so theres no point adding boys names. Mimi had wrote at the bottom in her loopy writing underlining it several times. 

And Davis's read in his scrawly writing - 

Aki 

Jiro 

Osuma 

Nobu 

Katsu 

Akio 

Daichi (A/N that is actually a name believe it or not) 

Daisuki 

Hikkaru 

If its a girl- 

Hikkari 

Davis's added, the dot's on the I's of Hikkari were drawn as hearts. 

"Well." They both said together watching as Sora carefully read each sheet. 

"Well." Sora stuttered eventually. 

"Well what?" Davis and Mimi said eager to hear what she had to say. 

"Well Mimi I don't think the baby's going to be a girl and even if she was why would I call her Hikkari Davis." 

"Its a nice name." Davis replied his ears going slightly pink. 

"Or is it because you love heri." Someone said behind Davis stretching the o on love. He swivelled his head to find a very smug Yolei and very pink Kari. 

"Oh god." Davis muttered trying to ignore the fact he and Hikkari were blushing like mad. 

"Awww little Davis's blushing." Mimi teased. 

"Will you all just shut up." Davis pleaded, trying to rid himself of the embarrassment. 

"No and I never will." Yolei said poking him in the back before her and Kari joined them at there table. 

"Which names do you like." Sora asked Kari and Yolei, quickly the girls scanned the list of names, Kari taking a thoughtful approach while every so often Yolei would laugh. 

"Nice hearts on Hikkari." Yolei added before handing Kari the sheet of paper, for her to inspect managing to avoid Davis's hand which attempted to snatch it back. 

"I'm going to err get a soda." Davis stuttered leaving the table. 

"You lot shouldn't be so mean to him." Kari whispered when she knew Davis was out of earshot. 

"I haven't said anything." Sora stated. 

"Yeah but you didn't help the situation either, he's just being nice." Kari said a blush appearing on her cheeks. 

"Oh yeah Kari, get real the only reason he's doing this is so he can get into your panties." Mimi added. 

"No he's not he's not as perverted as you think, he's sweet." 

"Yeah are we talking about the same Davis whose bedroom wall is littered with topless models and page 3 girls." Yolei said casually. 

"Yeah well he's still sweet." 

"It looks like Kari might have a crush on Davis." Sora said in a sing song voice. 

"You know I'm going out with Tk." Kari sighed. 

"You know being in a relationship doesn't mean you can't like other men I mean look at me and Joe, I love Joe to bits but lets be honest he hasn't got the best body in the world that's why I also love 50 cent." 

"Mimi that's mean." Sora whispered. 

"I'm just being honest." 

"Anyway I've got to go, I've got a date with TK." Kari said emphasising the word Tk. 

"Okay we'll tell Davis you said good bye and give him a good bye kiss." Mimi called as Kari was leaving. 

"You do that." Kari shouted back before leaving. She thought about what they had said a couple of minutes ago trying to analyse her own relationship, was it one like Sora, Tai and Matt's where she was with one but in love with the other or was it a Joe and Mimi where Davis had some of the qualities Tk hadn't so she was slightly attracted to him. Walking to the bus stop she caught the bus across town to the cinema still deep in thought, trying to figure out what her heart was telling her. Jumping off the bus she waited for Tk who was early as usual. 

"Hey Kari." Tk called giving her a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Hi Tk." Kari said trying to focus her mind on how much she loved Tk or how much she should. 

"Ready for the movie." 

"Sure lets go." She replied trying to muster up as much enthusiasm as she could he was taking her to the the new Lord of the rings Movie- the return of the king (A/N By the way I saw that yesterday and it was a brilliant movie so don't judge its excellence on what Kari's about to say) don't get her wrong it was a good movie but it was hardly the most romantic one he could have chosen, it meant she would have to sit there for 3 hours and watch Tk stare intensively at the screen. 

"Cool want any popcorn, my treat." 

"Yes please." The pair walked over to the snacks bar, waiting patiently while the guy filled up the popcorn machine. 

"You seen Sora recently." Tk asked casually. 

"Yeah, I saw her earlier." 

"Cool, how is she." 

"She's fine." 

"And my little niece of nephew." 

"He or she's fine, her, Mimi and Davis were picking names earlier." 

"Davis?" A small note of jealousy in his voice. 

"Yeah he came up with some nice ones actually." Kari replied remembering the hearts above her name. 

"Weird, still I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle soon." 

"I know I seem too young to be an auntie." 

"What?" Tk said staring at her accusingly. 

Realising her mistake she tried to cover it up. 

"Yeah well, Sora was always like a big sister to me and with you and me going steady I just thought myself as an auntie." 

"Kari your lying to me." Tk accused his eyes staring into hers, placing his hands on her shoulders. Looking away she tried to answer as best she could. 

"I'm not, you know how Sora always used to act like a big sister to us in the digital world." She stuttered trying to shake of his grip but it only grew tighter. 

"So you won't mind me calling Matt then just to be sure." 

"No don't." She snapped the fear in her eyes apparent. 

"Why not, there's something your not telling me Kari, tell me I won't say anything and don't bother lying I can tell when you are." Tk stated uncharacteristically menacing. 

"Tk.... There's nothing to tell." 

"Kari stop lying to me." Tk snapped shaking her by the shoulders. 

"Tk stop it." She said trying to get him to believe. 

"Tell me or I call Matt, this all can be averted if you tell me what's up." 

"Tk don't." 

"I can see I'm not going to get anything out of you, maybe Matt will know." Tk whispered taking out his phone and starting to punch in his brothers number. 

"STOP IT!" She screamed at him. Ignoring her he continued to punch in the numbers. 

"This is your last chance to tell me and still be with me." Tk whispered cruelly. Snatching the phone out of his hand and cancelling the call, she stepped back to face him. 

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT." She screamed, one quick motion brought her to her knee's and she touched her stinging cheek where Tk had hit her. 

"THE BABIES TAI'S ISN'T IT." He shouted ignoring the people who were now staring. Receiving no conformation he pursued. "ISN'T IT." 

"YES AND IF YOUR BROTHERS ANYTHING LIKE YOU SHE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE." She screamed from the ground, throwing his mobile at him. Silently Tk turned and walked away leaving the sobbing Kari on the ground, quickly leaving the cinema she scanned the street for any sign of Tk hoping to at least reason with him, but deep down she knew where his loyalties lie. Fumbling in her jacket pocket she punched in Sora's mobile number she at least wanted to give her friend warning. 

Back at Mimi's apartment Sora, Mimi, Davis and Yolei sat chatting about the possibilities of names and continuing to make fun of Davis for many reasons. 

"Anyway, Mimi?" Sora asked. 

"Hmmm" Mimi replied taking a big bite out of her croissant. 

"Erm will you be my birth partner when that time comes." 

"Oh my God of course I will." Mimi mumbled (spraying crumbs everywhere) jumping up and giving Sora a hug knocking over her drink in the process 

"Thanks Mimi your the best." Sora whispered on the verge of tears hugging her tightly. 

"Don't you want Matt there." Yolei asked innocently unaware of the situation. 

"For one reason or another I don't think Matt will want to be there." Sora replied definitely not wanting Yolei to pursue her question. Getting the message she turned her attention towards Davis who was now stuffing his 6th jam doughnut into his mouth marvelling at his eating power. The chatter in the room was suddenly broken by a jingle of a mobile. 

"Its mine." Sora cried rooting in her bag, shocked to hear who was on the end of the line and the state the person was in. 

"Kari what's wrong." Sora cried becoming anxious of what was up with her friend. Unable to grasp what Kari was trying to tell her through her tears she tried to calm her down. 

"Kari breathe, calm down then tell me." 

"What's up with Kari, she's not hurt is she!" Davis cried in the background ignoring Yolei's squeals as him sprayed sticky jammy crumbs over her neat lavender hair. 

"Sora, Tk knows and I think he's going to tell Matt." Kari managed stutter through tears. 

"How." Sora screamed down the phone becoming pale. 

"He assumed and then we had a fight and then." Kari sobbed becoming hysterical. 

"Okay okay Kari, where are you." Sora asked trying to stay calm for Kari's sake. 

"At the cinema." 

"Okay wait there I'll send someone down for you, your in no fit state to come back okay." 

"Uh huh." She sniffled. 

"Bye." 

"Bye." Kari sniffled before Sora hung up, the colour going from her face she slumped on Mimi's sofa and began to cry. 

"Sora what happened?" Mimi asked putting an arm around her friends shoulders for support. 

"He knows." She managed to croak through tears. 

"Knows what?" Yolei asked becoming confused. Ignoring her they carried on. 

"Sora what are you going to do." Asked. 

"I guess I'm going to have to face him." Sora replied wiping her tears away and getting up. 

"What do you want me to do?" Mimi asked as Sora put her jacket on and picked up her keys. 

"What's going on exactly?" Asked again. 

"Davis I need you to go meet Kari, she's at the cinema. Mimi fill Yolei in on everything and then wait her, I call you later." Sora said before leaving. 

Walking to her apartment she was aware of the night sky littered with rain clouds as she opened the door expecting the worst. Closing the door behind her she saw Matt sitting on the sofa, the TV was of and the only light was a nearby lamp. 

"Matt I-" Sora tried to explain before trailing off. 

"You what." Matt said soft and menacingly. 

"I don't know." Sora whispered not wanting to look at him. 

"I'll help you, how about Matt, I don't know what your brothers on about and this baby is yours." He pleaded hoping that was the answer he would receive. 

"Matt, I, I can't tell you that because what Tk said is true." Sora replied. 

"And what you were waiting to tell me this when, maybe when you went into labour, when the baby had blue eyes instead of brown, WHEN YOU WERE GIVING IT AWAY LETTING ME THINK IT WAS MY CHILD I WOULD HAVE TO LET GO." 

"I wasn't like that I was going to tell you but when you started leaving me alone at night I thought fuck it." Sora snapped raising her voice slightly. 

"Don't pin this on me you conniving bitch." 

"What the months of not knowing whether you were coming home or not." 

"Shut up I bet while I was gone, you and Tai were going at it together." 

"TAI'S GONE." She screamed. 

"I KNOW THAT, BUT THAT DOESN'T RULE OUT THE FACT ABOUT THE TWO OF YOU, HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU GET TOGETHER ELEVEN MAYBE TWELVE." 

"ME AND TAI DID IT ONLY ONCE AND YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS MAGICAL AND I'D TRADE IN ALL THE TIME I SPENT WITH YOU TO DO IT AGAIN." She screamed before feeling a sharp pain to her head. 

"YOU SLAG." Matt shouted hitting her once more in the head when she tried to get up. 

"STOP IT." She screamed holding her head. 

"WHAT AFRAID I'M GOING TO HURT THE BASTARD." Matt shouted at her kicking her repeatedly in the stomach. 

"STOP IT." She screamed trying to stop him from hurting the baby. 

"YOU NEVER CARED WHEN I THOUGHT IT WAS MINE WHY CARE NOW." He shouted grabbing her by her shirt, pulling her up to meet him before punching her in the stomach. 

"I CARED!" She shouted protectively placing her hands over the stomach ignoring her burning cheek as he slapped her again. 

"JUST GET OUT." He shouted, slapping her, then pushing her towards the door. 

She fell hard onto the cold concrete of the floor outside the apartment, the sound of Matt slamming the door echoed through the hallways of the estate. The rain began to pour joining her tears as she made her way towards the park, where under horrible circumstances she would go to clear her mind. Slowly she crawled under her favourite tree and let the tears become sobs, rubbing her aching stomach in comfort. 

"You know." She whispered tearfully. "Everyone thinks I don't care about you they think I'm only giving you away because I can't be bothered with you and you know sometimes I act like I don't want you but I do. I never would admit it to anyone but your the best thing that's happened to me so far in my life, I have always been unsure of where I fit in and what I should do but when I found out about you I felt I had a purpose, I would be your mother. And then when I saw how my actions affected everyone I put my feelings aside to benefit other people, to try and act the responsible Sora I had always been. So when I first found out about the Home and the foster program I knew I could give you a new life one were it would be filled with the love you deserve away from all of my past mistakes. Because I love you and no matter where you go or who you become I will always love you because your my baby and no one will ever take that away." She finished continuing to rub her stomach unaware that her crest glowed softly underneath her soaking T-shirt. 

Back at the apartment it was quiet as Matt sat on the sofa thinking deeply about his actions thoughts of regret filling his mind. In their bedroom the pink doll Mimi had brought Sora wore a tiny crest around its neck and a digivice beside it both beginning to glow. 

Underneath the tree Sora winced in pain as a sharp pain came from her stomach at first she ignored it thinking of it only as a big kick. She began to sing again- 

I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me 

Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready 

Quiet day calms me  
Oh serenity  
Someone  
Please tell me   
Oh moon, what is it, they say?  
Maybe I will know one day- 

As she finished she felt a rush of pain fill her body, breathing heavily the pain continued every so often after short intervals, trying to get up she collapsed, the pain too intense. Becoming worried she began to call for help before a familiar head poked through the long sweeping branches of the willow tree. 

"Cody." She cried in relief. 

"ITS ALL RIGHT IZZY I'VE FOUND HER." He called behind him, before helping her up, putting her arm around his shoulder. Slowly they came to the pathway were they met Izzy and Ken. 

"Sora are you all right." Ken said. "We heard you shout." 

"Does it look like it?" She managed to stutter between breaths. "I need to get to the hospital I think I'm going in labour." 

"Have your water's broke." Izzy asked thoughtfully. 

"No not yet?" She panted. 

"We can't take you in till your waters have broke lets get you back to Mimi's." He said putting her other arm around is shoulder assisting Cody. Slowly but surely they made it to Mimi's, as soon as she was in the apartment she collapsed on Mimi's sofa rubbing her tummy in a bid to stop the pain. 

"Sora what happened with you and Matt?" Yolei asked becoming worried as she saw a bruise starting to creep up on her cheek. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Sora cried between breaths concentrating on her breathing. 

"Izzy, will you do me a favour." Sora asked giving Izzy a pleading look. 

"Yeah sure." 

"I need you to get my overnight bag from my apartment, its just by the door." 

"Sure thing." He replied heading out the door. 

"Oh and one more thing, heres the keys in case Matt won't co-operate or he isn't home." 

"Okay." Izzy said puzzled before leaving with Cody and Ken. 

"Are you sure your going into labour." Mimi questioned. "You arn't due for another 3 weeks" 

"Mimi I think I'm pretty sure." 

"Okay." 

At that moment there was a knock on the door and upon opening, Davis walked in with a sniffling Kari still slightly crying onto his shoulder. 

"I thought I'd bring her here." Davis said obviously enjoying the fact Kari was still clinging to his shirt. 

"As you can probably see Davis it isn't the best time." Yolei said returning from the Mimi's kitchen with drinks. 

"Well were was supposed to take her." 

"Maybe her house." 

"Her parents are out and she forgot the key." 

"Your house." 

"Jun home and she'll start acting up." 

"Okay I see your point." 

"I'm just going bathroom Mimi okay." Sora said struggling slightly to get up from the sofa. 

"Sure you going to need any help." 

"Nope I'll be fine." Sora stuttered holding her stomach as another contraction came and went. Shutting the bathroom door behind her, she suddenly felt a damp down her legs. 

"Oh god." She screamed, as more painful contractions came in a shorter length of time. "HELP!" She shouted the contractions coming fast, she felt as though they were ripping her inside and she felt the urge to push. 

"Oh god!" Mimi said opening the bathroom door. "DAVIS!" She called behind her, "I need you to help me get Sora to my car, Kari call Izzy and tell them to meet us at the hospital, Yolei get my car keys and stop watch." Mimi shouted. 

"What happened here." Davis asked. 

"Her waters broke, help me get her to the car NOW." Mimi said helping Sora up. 

"Okay, okay." He said helping Mimi. After about 10 minutes they were all in the car heading off towards the hospital, Kari and Davis in the back holding each of Sora's hand, Yolei in the front seat with the stop watch timing how far apart her contractions are and Mimi driving as fast as the speed limit would allow her. 

"OH GOD." Sora screamed "I've got to push." 

"No, you can't you'll have to wait." Kari said squeezing Sora's hand softly. 

"I can't." She said just before a practically bad contraction came, squeezing Davis's hand to resist (they ignored his screams) she tried not to push using all her might. 

"Okay that's about 5 1/2 minutes between every contraction." Yolei said stopping and starting the stop watch again. 

"Okay were there." Mimi squealed pulling into the car park outside the maternity suite of the hospital. 

"Thank god." Sora moaned continuing to squeeze Davis and Kari's hands. Rushing into the hospital and filling out all the details Sora was quickly assigned a room. 

"Nightingale." Sora read of the door before clutching her stomach again after another contraction. 

"Yes, as I understand the babies early, so we must take special precautions." The midwife explained. "How far apart are your contractions?" 

"4 Â¾ minutes." Yolei answered. 

"Okay, as you know your only allowed 2 people in the room with you, who have you listed as your birthing partner." The midwife asked looking at her clip board. 

"Mimi." Sora replied holding her friends hand for comfort. 

"Ah yes a Mimi Tachikawa." The nurse said. "Well come on in then, as for the rest of you there's a waiting room down there for friends and family." 

Managing to shuffle onto the hospital bed she waited patiantly for the doctor to come and take her blood pressure and check the babies heart beat. 

"Hello." A doctor said walking into the room quickly shutting the door behind him. 

"Hi." Sora managed to say. 

"I'm Doctor-" The guy went on before stopping. 

"JOE!!" Mimi squealed running up to him and giving him a quick kiss, 

"Err yeah Doctor Kido." 

"What? I thought you were still training?" Sora stuttered. 

"Yeah but I've nearly finished the main part of my course and they sent me here for experiance." Joe replied looking slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Adjusting to the predicament quickly, he checked the babies heart beat and Sora's blood pressure which seemed fine before turning to leave. 

"Hey Joe?" Sora mumbled before he left. 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you be present at the birth?" She uttered looking slightly embarrassed 

"No, I'll be around in case anything should go wrong." He replied coolly (well as cool as Joe gets! Joking joking *^_~*) 

"You mean something could go wrong!" Mimi squealed. 

"Well yes but don't worry it'll be fine, your in safe hands." Joe said before leaving. 

Sitting on the hospital bed she looked around, the walls were painted lavender and there were several machines that made Sora nervous. There was soft music playing that was supposedly to create a calm atmosphere, Mimi sat beside her flicking through a magazine it had been 2 hours and she still was only eight centimetres dilated. Reaching inside of her over night bag that Izzy had brought a short while after, she took out the list of names again still trying to find inspiration. Suddenly there was a loud commotion outside that caused them both to look towards the door. 

"MY GIRLFRIENDS IN HERE SOMEWHERE HAVING MY BABY." The guy shouted. 

"Sir please calm down then we can sort this out." 

"CALM DOWN!" 

"Look if you don't co-operate I'll have to call security." The lady said sternly. 

"LOOK I KNOW WHERE SHE IS WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME TALK TO HER." 

"Sir we have to follow standard procedure." 

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD." 

"Sir." 

"THIS IS MADNESS." They heard him shout. 

"Mimi could you please ask them to quiet down." 

"Sure." Mimi said not one to miss any gossip. 

Outside she heard the commotion die down, thankful she continued to read the list before she heard the click of the door. 

"Thanks Mimi." She said looking up. 

"Sora." 

"Tai." She whispered staring up at her chocolate eyed best friend. 

**To be continued**

**Wow I finished my longest chapter, I still have a few twists in the story left so keep READING AND REVIEWING you don't know how much your reviews mean to me **

**Luv**

***^_^* sora_star_child *^_^***

  
http://  
  
http://  



	12. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGITAL MONSTERS *sniff***

****

**Next chapter new twists to entertain you lovely readers!**

****

**Sweet Dark Angel 009- Oh my god I loved your story, I'm in dreary England so I'm not sure what grade I am but I am a 14 year old girl that couldn't get enough of your story. I'm glad you continued to read the fic I thought it might have dragged out a bit *^~^* Never mind I'm glad my story is easy to imagine *^U^***

****

**Etherelemental- I hope this isn't to soon *^_~* but the stories written on my computer and I love posting new chapters. Well I think your reviews are nice even if you don't think much of them, any writer you review will always appreciate what you have to say so thanks for saying what you had to say and This chapter does explain WHY Tai came back. The Kari and Tk bust up thing was the only idea I could come up with of how Matt could find out I wanted to portray Tk as the loyal brother because Matt's kind of the bad guy in the fic *sob* Anyway Your welcome (comment regarding your last remark)**

****

**Tai's girl- Chapters to come and twists will be included. Maybe I'll make it a Taiora**

**Or maybe I won't!**

**(I WILL DON'T WORRY *^_~*)**

****

**Stranger55- I'm glad you like it so far. *^u^***

****

**Kawaii Q- I'm so sorry Tk's bad but like I said I wanted him to be the loyal brother. Glad you like it. *^u^***

****

**Digi destined of Courage- Bless ya, I'm glad your happy Tai's back.**

**(BlackTerriermon- Momentai right back at you) *^w^***

****

**Anime Master ZERO- Poor Matt everyone seems to hate him *^o^***

****

**Agumon 2004- short and sweet thanks *^_^***

****

**Claire1308- Glad to like the fic.**

****

**YAY NEW CHAPTER WITH 95% MORE TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**Chapter 11- Explanations**

"Tai." She whispered again on the verge of tears, he was still the same Taichi she knew with the untameable hair, casual clothes and familiar scent. 

"Sora." He replied sitting down in Mimi's seat. 

"I'll leave you two alone." Mimi said thoughtfully before leaving. 

"Why?" Sora managed the breathe when Mimi had left. 

"I was coming back for the holidays, I called to tell Kari I was at the airport on my way back. When I did call her she was in tears and when I calmed her down she told me so I raced here to be with you." Tai replied smiling slightly. 

"Tai, you didn't have to. I didn't want to burden you." She said not looking him in the eye. Even though he was there beside her now it was hard to believe he had come back to her after what she had done. 

"Sora, it wouldn't have been a burden." He said taking her hands in his. "Sora I love you and though you may not feel the same way, I want to be part of your life and the babies." 

"Tai, I love you too" Sora whispered finally looking him in the eye for the first time since he'd been there. 

"Sora, you don't have to say it for my benefit." He said stopping as she silenced his lips with her elegant finger. 

"Tai, I came for you." She whispered. 

"You did." He mumbled, her finger still placed delicately upon his lips. 

"I wanted to be with you, when I read the note the only thing I could think about was you, wanted to share everything with you, I wanted to be with you and I was too late to tell you." She whispered tearfully before being pulled into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while enjoying each others presence, warmth and smell, before Sora took his hands in hers. 

"What?" Tai asked before being shushed he allowed his hand to be lead to Sora's stomach, after a while Tai felt a soft kick. Enjoying the moment he kept his hand firmly on her stomach every so often when he felt a small soft kick it was though the baby was trying to connect with him, a small bolt of energy would fly through his body and clear his mind. Blissfully he kept his mind clear he was trying to listen, he wasn't sure what for but if he tried hard enough he could see, feel, what the past months had been like, suddenly his mind clouded and became dark inside his mind he tried with all his will power to clear the fog but it continued to get darker and deeper and he could no longer sustain connection. Anxiously he tried to establish the state of mind he once had before his thoughts were interrupted. 

"I got your parcel." She whispered eventually. "It made me smile." 

"Good." He said giving her his own famous lopsided smile removing his hand from her stomach he decided to focus on what Sora was saying than clearing his mind which felt lighter as he removed his hand. 

"What was it like there, what did you do?" 

"It was all right I mean, some of the lectures were boring but it was okay, I remember the first day I got there I was totally drained of energy and I walked into my new apartment and collapsed on the bed. I constantly thought of you, you know, I kept telling myself in my mind that you wanted Matt and I hated it, I guess I couldn't except it. Somehow I knew something was wrong, every time I thought of you guilt would form uncomfortably and I didn't know why that's why I came over early for Christmas something told me you needed me. I mean don't get me wrong I really wanted to see my mom, dad, Kari and the rest of the guys but something told me I needed to see you the most, to make sure you were okay." He said sighing. 

"I guess its the best friend telepathic thing we always had going for us, remember when we were little-" 

"And we used to finish off each others sentences. How could I forget." 

Laughing slightly Sora began to read Mimi's magazine, unaware that the list of baby names had fallen on the floor. Noticing Tai picked them up. 

"Hey! Don't read those!" Sora shrieked, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she became embarrassed. Trying to make a grab at Tai only managing to grab his other arm, with his back to her he stretched his other arm out away from Sora's grasp as he began to read. 

"I hate you." She groaned loosing her grip on him and sitting on the bed, crossing her arms and pouting in frustration like a five year old. 

"I know." Tai replied casually and continued reading. 

"Well what do you think then." She snapped childishly. 

"That Davis and Mimi wrote these." He replied "And God forbid if I ever called my child Dasuki or Mimi." 

"Hey I'm planning to call the child Something Mimi Dasuki Takenouchi-Kamiya, thank you very much." 

"And why the hell would you want to do that?" Tai said raising his eyebrow and smiling. 

"Because they have been a great help through this pregnancy Mr. Kamiya since someone wasn't there." 

"I didn't know Ms. Takenouchi and besides didn't you have what's his name you know blond blue eyed stabbed me in the back a few of years ago at a certain Christmas concert." Tai stated. 

"What Yamato Ishida, is that so hard to say?" 

"Yes." 

"Anyway I'd prefer not to talk about him." Sora replied looking towards the other side of the room towards the window, the night air dotted with falling raindrops and stars. 

"What happened?" Tai asked suddenly becoming serious at her reluctance. 

"Tai, It doesn't matter, your here?" She smiled still not looking at him. 

"Yes it does." He replied walking around the bed to meet her eyes again only for her to turn the other way. 

"It doesn't." She whispered, aware that he had walked around the other side of the bed to meet her gaze. 

"Sora............ He didn't hit you did he?" Tai questioned softly eager for her to answer but she looked away. Clambering onto the bed he put his hands either side of her face and slowly brought her head around parallel to his, only then did he notice she was crying. 

"He had every right too." She stuttered confidently. 

"Sora no one deserves to be hurt." Tai said sternly. 

"I broke his heart to be with you, I lied to him." She whispered. 

"He didn't know?" 

"No, he thought the baby was his." She said under her breath letting a few tears roll down her cheek. 

"Sora I know it must have been hard for him to take in, but no one deserves to be hit or hurt in anyway." 

"Don't you see Tai I did deserve it I betrayed him, every touch just reminded me of that." She mumbled wincing as a particularly bad contraction came. 

"Sora listen to me you don't deserve it, please listen no one should be hit in any abusive way that's what I learned back in the digital world not everything has to be solved with violence, when Matt came round that night I said I wouldn't hit him....................... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"FOR GODS SAKE JUST TELL ME." Matt shouted across the room at Tai. 

"MATT I SWEAR I DIDN'T TOUCH HER." Tai shouted from the other side of the room. 

"YOUR LYING!!!!!!" Matt shouted. 

"I'M NOT!" 

"TAI I SAW YOU WALK OFF WITH HER!" 

"SHE CALLED ME!" 

"SEE!" 

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT, SHE NEEDED HELP!" 

"YEAH LIKE WHAT?!?" 

"SHE COULD HAVE BEEN RAPED!" 

A silence followed, uncomfortable for the both of them. Tai wondered about what Matt would do next he genuinely hadn't meant to offend his friend. After a few moments Matt looked up at him his blue eyes cold and dangerous. 

"Your lying." Matt said venom dripping off his words as he came towards Tai. 

"Why the hell would I do that!" Tai replied crossing his arms, aware that his friend was getting closer. 

"Why would she call you huh? I was at the damn club with her, I'm her freaking boyfriend." He said raising his voice again still walking towards Tai. 

"Ask her yourself I don't know?" Tai said watching Matt's movements. 

"She told me she spent the night round here!" 

"Yeah I know, why you were still at the club with some other girl she had nowhere else to go what was I supposed to say 'Oh no Sora you'll have to sleep outside coz your prick of a boyfriend said I'm not allowed to go anywhere near you'" 

"So you admit it!" 

"She slept on the sofa for god sake we've been mates for ages why you getting so wound up about it, she needed help and YOU WEREN'T THERE." 

"YEAH AND YOU WAS LIKE ALWAYS, WHEN EVER SHE NEEDS HELP YOU GET THERE FIRST, DATAMON'S PYRAMID, WHEN GARUDRAMON FOUGHT PARROTMON AND SORA NEARLY GOT HIT YOU WERE THERE, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BUTT OUT OF OUR RELATIONSHIP." 

"I NEVER BUTTED IN." 

"OH YEAH RIGHT YOUR ALWAYS WITH HER DOING STUFF WITH HER GET YOURSELF ANOTHER GIRL SORA'S MINE." 

"I KNOW THAT I'VE KNOWN FOR THREE FRICKING YEARS, YOU KNEW I LIKED HER BUT HAD TO PROVE YOU WERE THE BEST YOU HAD TO TAKE HER FROM ME." Tai said his anger rising him and Matt only a metre apart. 

"OH HERE WE GO AGAIN, YEAH I TOOK HER TO SPITE YOU WELL GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD I LOVE SORA AND SHE LOVES ME!" 

"YEAH YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH YOU RAN TO NAOMI, AND DON'T THINK I'M LYING SHE CALLED THIS MORNING TO SAY WERE FINISHED AND I HEARD YOU IN THE BACKGROUND." Tai spat. 

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." 

"OH AND YOU SAY YOU LOVE SORA, YOU MAKE ME SICK TWISTING HER AROUND YOUR FINGER, I HOPE SHE FOUNDS OUT BECAUSE IF YOU LOVED HER AT LEAST HALF AS MUCH AS SHE LOVED YOU YOU'D AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO LEAVE HER." 

Mindless fury danced across Matt's eyes before he lurched at Tai knocking him to the ground and throwing endless punches at him while Tai tried to block them. 

"I LOVE HER." Matt repeated over and over again still throwing punches at Tai's head, most of them hitting there target. "SHE LOVES ME." He shouted getting up of Tai, as Tai tried to rise Matt kicked to the ground again. "WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME BACK HUH!!!" Matt shouted at Tai kicking him hard in the ribs the fury of his kicks shocked Tai, his face a picture of his emotions he couldn't understand Matt's fury. As the silence followed Matt kicked Tai hard again as he tried to raise himself up off the ground. 

"I LEARNT BACK IN THE DIGITAL WORLD NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE SOLVED WITH FIGHTING." Tai shouted from the ground holding his leg as Matt kicked him hard. 

"SOMETHING'S DO WHEN THEY DON'T GET THROUGH TO SOME PEOPLE MINDS." 

"WHAT LIKE SORA'S LOVE YOU WANT TO FIGHT OVER THAT." Tai shouted wincing as Matt kicked him in the face. 

"YOU THINK SORA CARES FOR YOU, BUT ALL YOU DO IS INTERFERE WITH HER LIFE AND COMPLICATE IT, YOU THINK SHE LOVES YOU WHEN ALL YOU DO IS COMPLICATE HER RELATIONSHIPS." Allowing Tai to rise to his feet he walked over to the door. "AND DON'T BOTHER CALLING HER, YOUR NOT WORTH HER OR MY TIME." 

With that Matt left slamming Tai's apartment door. With what little strength he had left he made his way to his bedroom, the curtains were open and the moon shone on his beaten face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Tai, why tell me now?" She said unable to comprehend what he had told her. 

"You needed to know, I want you to understand that in any dire circumstances under any pressure or with any reason fighting should be the last thing anyone should do." 

"Oh Tai." She said before pulling him into a long deep kiss. 

"So what shall we call the baby then?" Tai asked after ending the kiss (unwillingly *^_~*). 

"I really don't know, but don't get any girl idea's into your head this baby is going to be male." Sora said in a tone that made Tai rule out any questions to the reason why. 

"Fine what shall we call him then." 

"I said I don't know!" 

"Fine, fine leave it up to the male to think this through." He muttered before receiving a dirty look from Sora. "How about........ Kuro?" 

"Doesn't that mean ninth son?" 

"Your point being." 

"One he'll be our first and two believe you me Mr. Kamiya I am not having nine children." 

"With me or with anyone?" 

"Anyone!" 

"Does that mean were like a couple." 

"Well I think the fact I'm having your child and its obvious we love each other to bits, so yeah I think we might be" Sora replied flashing him an innocent smile before locking lips with him. 

"Erm what about Matt?" Tai mumbled. 

"I am not calling my baby Matt!" 

"No dipstick I mean aren't you two a couple?" 

"Look after Matt found out-" She started before resting on the conclusion not to tell Tai about Matt's outburst earlier. "I don't think we'll be going out, besides I want to be with you we'll cross that path when we come to it, okay Tai?" Sora replied pleadingly before screwing her face up as the contractions came faster and harder than before. 

"Sure, how about Nori?" He said crawling behind her so she was infront, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"That means rule and law, a son of the great Taichi Kamiya, I don't think so!" 

"Well your hardly coming up with any names!" 

"Fine, what about Shiro?" 

"Fourth son hey, now look whose getting kinky!" 

"Shut up!" 

"I know Taro!" 

"Taro, first born son, appropriate, Taro Mimi Dasuki Takenouchi-Kamiya I like it." She replied before clutching Tai's hand as a another painful contraction struck. 

"Oww, have you decorated yet!" Tai said enthusiastically. 

"No." Sora said dreading his next question. 

"Why?" 

"Because-" She said unable to finish the sentence, she had been so wrapped up in having Tai there, her mind was in a spin. 

"Because why?" Tai asked loosening his grip around her waist and leaning over her shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of her face to indicate whether it was good news or bad but unfortunately her hair provided a curtain for her to hide behind. 

"Just because Tai!" She snapped she didn't want to have to break the news to him just yet, the contractions were becoming more painful and the last thing she needed was the guilt. 

"No, I want you to tell me!" He snapped back. 

"Tai...... I'm putting the baby up for adoption!" She said her breath becoming long and drawn despite the painful contractions. 

"What!" He replied getting up from behind her and standing at the end of the bed do he could face her. 

"Tai, please its the best thing we can do." Sora gasped her breaths becoming short and fast 

"How!" He replied accusingly "We give the baby up to some other family and what it will spend the rest of its life wondering why its parents never loved him!" 

"This is why I didn't tell you I knew you would be like this." She replied between breaths. 

"Well how am I supposed to act so many things have happened today and I can't cope, first I found out your pregnant, then I find out its my child and now you tell me your PUTTING IT UP FOR ADOPTION!" 

"Calm down I don't need this." Sora snapped finding it hard to regulate her breathing. 

"Fine, but look were together why not raise the baby ourselves." 

"Tai I know but listen were nineteen, I'm on maternity leave at the flower shop and that in itself hardly rakes enough money for half off a one roomed apartment rent." 

"I'll get a job, please Sora don't make a mistake you'll regret." 

"Tai this baby was a mistake." 

"What so sleeping with me was a mistake." 

"You know it wasn't!" 

"WELL THAT'S WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE!" 

"TAI YOUR IN A HOSPITAL!!!" 

"Fine if that's how you feel about me and the baby I'll leave put the baby up for adoption see if I care, that's all I ever seemed to do is care see you around Sora!" Tai ended heading towards the door. 

"NO TAI WAIT!" She screamed no wanting to relive the nightmare of him not being there. "TAI!!" She screamed before grabbing pillow and giving it a squeeze, that definitely worst contraction she'd had. 

Outside in the waiting room Kari and Davis were engaged in a conversation whilst looking into each others eyes. Yolei and Mimi were both flicking through magazines while Izzy, Ken and Cody were checking out sites on the Internet. Joe was standing by the maternity reception checking things off on his clip board. 

"Tai?" Kari said puzzled at her brothers angry face. 

"Look I'm going to the canteen." 

With that Tai exited the waiting room, leaving behind him the now very puzzled digi destineds. 

"Oh this is just bloody great!" Mimi gasped looking up from the magazine to make sure Tai was out of earshot. 

"Meaning?" Izzy replied looking up from his laptop. "Okay Tai walking out isn't that bigger deal, I'm more worried about when Matt's going to get here, you did call him?" 

"Erm?" Mimi replied just remembering that Izzy, Ken and Cody didn't know. 

"Mimi, its his baby you should have called him!" Davis said though he knew he just wanted to put Mimi in an awkward position. 

"Davis!" She hissed before smiling innocently at Izzy , hoping he wouldn't pursue his question. 

"Hello Mimi aren't you going to call Matt?" Cody asked pursuing Izzy's question much to Mimi's undetected annoyance. 

"Hey, Mimi you can borrow my mobile." Davis smirked handing her his mobile boy was he enjoying this. "You'll have to go outside though don't want to interfere with the hospitals equipment." 

"Fine." Mimi replied tossing her behind hair back and exiting the room leaving Yolei and Davis's mouths hanging open and Kari to smack Davis upside the head. 

Staring back at her Davis locked eyes with her, slowly their heads tilted and Kari placed her arms around his neck. There lips brushed before Davis placed a finger in between them. 

"Davis, I thought this is what you wanted?" Kari asked puzzled. 

"It is but is it what you want?" 

"I'm not sure." She answered truthfully. 

"Look Kari you know how I feel about you but I don't want you to do anything your not sure of." 

"Davis, I-" She said touched by his honesty and self control. 

"You don't have to say anything, if you want me I'll wait for you until the stars don't shine, until the sea's dry up, until you sure you want me." He replied holding her hands for a second before letting them fall onto her lap. Touched by his romantic words they both sat in silence. 

Suddenly Kari took out her mobile and clicked messages seeing she had one she decided to read. 

Kari, I no u must h8 me but I do luv u I was so angry bout everythin I didn't realise hw much I hrt u, plz txt bak Tk. 

Looking over her shoulder Davis smiled realising Tk must have got his text. 

After about 5 minutes Mimi returned and passed Davis his mobile, eagerly the Digi destined took it. 

"So?" Ken asked. 

"I couldn't reach him!" Mimi replied pretending to act shocked though in reality she hadn't even tried she'd called someone else. 

"Have you called Sora's mother?" Yolei said. 

"Yeah I called her ages ago she said she would close up the flower shop and be down here as quick as possible." 

Curious Davis looked at the screen of the phone, surprisingly Mimi hadn't turned it off, upon the screen was a message and Davis began to read (yes Davis can read people, don't be so mean to him) 

I'm so gonna kill you l8r 

Motamiya slow n painful 

U w8 I wil gt my revenge 

Down in the canteen Tai sipped his coffee, pondering on his conversation with Mimi when he'd tried to leave. 

The conversation- 

"Look Mimi, she's giving the baby away and I don't think I can handle that!" 

"I know Tai, but that's no excuse for you to leave her at this crucial stage don't you realise that she needs you?" 

"She did well without me for 9 months another day won't hurt." 

"TAI! I can't believe how immature your being, do you know what the past 9 months have been like for her!" 

"No." He replied honestly. 

"Well I do Tai?" Mimi replied her voice becoming emotional. "I had to watch her pine for 9 months for you to come back, I was the one who watched her cry when things weren't going right, I had to sit and listen while she told me about giving the baby away to some people she's only met once so you see Tai your not the only one effected by her choice out of you and Matt." 

"Mimi, I didn't know?" 

"Of course you didn't Tai no one knew but me, I've got to get back now she loves you Tai, don't let that drive you apart." Mimi said before ending the conversation with a push of a button on Davis's mobile. 

Tai continued to sip his coffee debating with his mind, his heart was torn in two 

Being with the one he loved 

And 

Giving away his first child. 

Placing his coffee on the table he was aware of a familiar presence he just couldn't recognise who. Suddenly feeling a tap on his shoulder he swivelled round to find a pair of dark crimson eyes staring back at him, the fire in her eyes had been put out a long time ago and the sweet scent of flowers created a homey atmosphere. 

"Hello Tai." The woman said before taking a seat next to him. 

"Hello Ms. Takenouchi." Tai replied not looking at the middle aged woman in the eyes. 

"Tai dear I haven't seen you in a long while how have you been?" 

"Fine." He replied crossing his arms. 

"Tai, I may not be your mother but I know when your lying to me, you forget you and Sora have been playing round mine since you were little babies, your aware of the situation aren't you?" She finished abruptly. 

"If you mean the fact that Sora's giving away our child then yes!" He said looking straight ahead. 

"Tai listen she's trying to do what's right." 

"That's what she keeps saying, but how can it be right!" He said placing his crossed arms onto the table and burying his head in them "Why does she want to give up our child, its a part of me and her, I know I haven't been around for the pregnancy but she can't just take the baby out of my life when I've only just found out, I've only known for what? Half a day but it's like there's a connection between the baby and me and I can't bear to have him taken from my arms the moment he's safely in them." Tai sobbed letting the tears role freely down his cheek and onto the table. "I just want to make things right." 

"Tai its all right." Ms Takenouchi said pulling him into a friendly hug. 

"No it's not I messed up her life!" 

"Tai, she loves you, you haven't messed up her life you've just brought a new addition into it." 

"How do you know?" He continued to sob. 

"Tai, I've watched you two grow up together, play together, cry together all in my own home. When you two started getting older there was always a spark you two had, she would always feel comfortable around you and you her. At first I thought it was because you were best friends but when she got with Yamato I saw her trying to look for the spark she could see in your eyes, don't get me wrong Yamato is a nice young man but she just couldn't connect. I remember seeing her mope around, as I recall you two became distant for a while, and I knew deep down that she needed you and I think that's what she knew too or this whole thing wouldn't have happened, plus when that friend of hers, Biyomon had a chat she secretly told me that you had cried when Sora was in danger and that when you left Sora was heart broken and left the group because she felt as if half of her was missing." Ms. Takanouchi whispered smiling slightly. 

"But why won't she keep the baby?" He continued to sob. 

"She may or may not have told you this but I wasn't that much older than you now when I had Sora. I remember thinking that maybe this could all work out and that her dad would stick by us. I didn't think twice about going up the aisle with him, by then I was two months pregnant with my little Sora I had the cutest bump in my dress. Anyway I remember sitting in the maternity ward at this very same hospital nineteen odd years ago and thinking 'where is he, where's Lei' eventually he came and I was over the moon, when I gave birth to my little crimson eyed beauty I thought, this is it this is my life and all my hopes and dreams were coming true, I was married, I had a beautiful baby daughter and I was happy. One night when Sora was two we were coming home from my mothers and I found Lei and another woman in the apartment. Shocked I sent Sora to her room and I broke down and cried, I'm not sure whether she heard us talking or me sobbing but she came toddling out her room with her blue starry hanky and started to wipe my tears away she looked at her father and said as clear as day 'naughty dada you made momma cry', from then on life was hard as a single parent, I would have to do many jobs just to keep up with the bills, Sora being the little angel she is would help me out, she knew how much of a struggle it was just to have enough money to buy food. When her father contacted us saying he had settled down and wanted Sora to visit she was over the moon, but time and time again he would have to cancel. He would promise to take her swimming and shopping just so she could still be with him and at one point he had promised to watch her soccer game at the end she scanned the crowd and he wasn't there, she was heart broken she came home and cried, it broke my heart she stayed at home and sobbed she kept saying it was her fault that her father didn't love her, when I rang him up he replied that his new girlfriend was pregnant and he had to go to her first scan. I shouted down the phone at him but he wouldn't listen, every so often he would send Sora money and though money was stretched in the household I would encourage her to go on a shopping spree but I found most of the money her father sent her placed in my purse. The sad thing is she doesn't trust people easily ever since she was little she would try and do things for herself and if she failed she would feel like a failure, she lost her younger self and became focused on her studies and taking a realistic approach towards everything. That's the difference between me and Sora, I'm a dreamer where as Sora's realistic. You see Tai I don't regret becoming involved with Lei because if I didn't I wouldn't have my Sora today, you have to understand Tai being let down by her father in the past has really hurt her, she feels she doing the right thing by giving the baby away, she doesn't want the baby to be constantly let down like she did, until today she didn't know she would have a potential father figure to support her and the baby. She doesn't want the baby to be robbed of there childhood dreams and be harshly brought back to reality by the hardships of a single parent family." 

"But I will support her, I love her!" Tai gasped letting go and staring up at Ms. Takenouchi. 

"Then why are you telling me?" 

Quickly Tai jumped up from the chair and bolted out of the hospital canteen up to the maternity ward. 

"Hiya Tala, any idea's why my son just bolted off in the opposite direction?" Mrs. Kamiya asked sitting down in Tai's old seat while Mr. Kamiya went to get them some coffee. 

"I think he's found true love." Ms. Takenouchi whispered. 

**To be continued**

****

****

****

**Phew that chapter was so emotional. Anyway don't forget to REVIEW you people are the best and you people who read my story and don't REVIEW thanks but please share your comments with me?**

****

**What do you people think (I've already wrote the story of course but I'm interested in your opinions *^_~*) Daikari or Takari basically who should be Kari's man *^u^* (I might decide to re write the little Kari's love part in the next chapter if your really against my choice).**

****

****

**Luv**

****

****

***^w^* sora_star_child *^w^***


	13. Writers notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters from digimon but I do own me.**

****

**Okay before I carry on with the last few chapters (sob!). I'd like to say thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapters your reviews were lovely and your comments were taken into account and I never knew Sora's mum was called Debra hey you learn something new every review *^_~***

****

**Thanks for the review you guys.**

****

**Digidestined of courage (blackterriermon)**

**Dorkiss**

**Sweet Dark Angel 009**

**Coey-sama (your reviews are no bother I love them)**

**Surfergirl16**

**Saturnangel**

**Tai's girl**

**Kawaii Q**

**Tortles**

**Agumon 2004**

**Claire1308**

**Etherelemental**

****

**I just wanted to say a few this about what I was trying to achieve in my writing,**

****

*** In case you haven't picked it up I intentionally made Sora, negative during the pregnancy for a number of reasons which shall be explained further in the next couple of chapters.**

****

***I wanted to make the story as unexpected as possible I didn't want everything to go to plan.**

****

***I tried to make Mimi ditzy but also caring, I feel Mimi has different qualities that aren't always recognised and tried to make them as apparent as possible. I made her quite an interesting character as she seemed to pick up things quickly and wasn't really fooled about anything.**

**** ** I know a lot of Digital monster fans out there have very different opinions on the second goggle boy Davis, but his character interests me. He may be a fool at times and head over heels for Kari but in the series there are moments when he always try's to do the best for everyone and I wanted him to be the good guy.**

**** ** Many of you (including myself) like Matt, I find him a very interesting person, in the series he's a bit of a mystery sometimes a rebel and other times co-operative and caring though at times he can't be violent (do you need reminding about the cherrymon incident and the episode after the hotel one where him and Tai fight) I did generally make him the bad guy but I wanted you to see him as emotionally unstable rather than mindlessly violent.**

**** ** I know there was an absence of Tai in the story but I tried to make it that he wasn't there but constantly on Sora's mind. I wanted Tai to seem troubled and hurt by Yamato and Sora's relationship.**

**** ** Many of you commented on Sora's un Sora like behaviour during the pregnancy, you see I wanted her to feel torn between emotions and the right thing to do. Sora's character fascinates me and I wanted to bring her up bringing into this because I wanted you to see there's more behind the sweet caring girl**

****

****

**I wanted to include this little note because feel it is important for me to explain why I've done certain characters the way the are. I just want to thank every one who read the story and a big thank you to those who reviewed my few words before you read the next chapters is-**

****

**I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I have writing it!**

****

**Luv**

****

***^o^* sora_star_child *^o^***

****

**P.s I'm sorry :'( for anything and everything**   
http://  



	14. Hello

**Disclaimer: I Do not anything in this story except the plot.**

****

**Next Chapter**

****

**Chapter 12- Hello**

****

****Tai rushed up the stairs as fast as he could running through the waiting room thus to others seeming as a wild haired blur. He was about to run into Sora's maternity room before Joe stopped him. 

"She's now ten centimetre dilated, we need you to calm her down she won't be able to give birth in the state she's in." 

"Sure thing Joe." Tai said before running into the room, to find a very red eyed Sora clutching the pillow in a bid to subside the pain. 

"Tai." She gasped, her breathing fast and sweat pouring down her red face. 

"Its all right Sora, I'm here now I'm going to help you!" 

"I've been thinking Tai, we could keep the baby if you really want to?" 

"Sora I love you, lets get the baby out and discuss it later." 

"Okay ARGHHHHH." She moaned. 

"I love you." He whispered before climbing onto the bed and sitting behind her (her in front and him behind) he held both her hands as a sign of support. Promptly a nurse came in to the room her hair neatly tied up into a bun, pushing her glasses up her nose she greeted them with a smile on her face before instructing Sora on what to do. 

"Okay, I'm nurse Breeze and I'll be bringing your baby into the world, I need you to relax, when I say push as hard as you can and one more thing you might want to hold onto your partners hand rather than screaming as it slows down the birth, okay now I need you to sit against your boyfriend and open you legs." 

"Sure!" Sora replied following the nurses instructions and clutching Tai's hand for comfort. 

"You can do this Sora!" He whispered encouragingly. 

"Okay, now I need you to push as hard as you can!" 

"Okay." Sora replied shakily grasping Tai's hand she began to push. As her hand grasped Tai's hand tightly Tai found his mind clearing and yet again he began to listen unsure of what would come, his mind became dark and he found his thoughts becoming clouded, he tried to listen as hard as he could, he concentrated all his thoughts onto listening for the voice he hoped to hear when suddenly he heard a faint voice.__

__

_"Mistake."_

He tried to listen further but became thrown back to reality by Sora's hand squeezing his tightly. 

"I can't do this." She gasped. 

"Yes you can, yes you can." Tai encouraged holding onto her as tightly as she was onto him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Back in the digital world the Digimon were sitting around a fire, it was late afternoon and they were eating there collection of fruit and berries for dinner. They were in a clearing in the forest that was about in the middle of were each of them lived for the time being. 

"Anyway so I said to Mimi, you can't love 50 cent and Joe and then she said 'Yes I can Joe's not got the best legs in the world and the 50 cent makes up for that.'" Palmon gossiped with Biyomon imitating Mimi's voice. 

"So whose 50 cent anyway?" Biyomon replied in her usual squeaky voice. 

"He's this rapper on Mimi's poster." 

"Yeah well I bet he's not a patch on my Joe." Gomamon said proudly wet from swimming in the nearby spring. 

"I didn't say that-" Palmon replied. 

"Let me guess Mimi said it." Gomamon replied not caring anymore. 

"Hey look what's that in the fire." Demiveemon said excitedly pointing at the fire. 

"I don't know lets get it out." Gabumon said. "Howling blaster." He said aiming it at the fire. 

"Its not going out." Patamon exclaimed. 

"Well durr!" Gatomon purred. 

"Let's fight fire with fire!" Agumon ordered "Pepper breath." 

"Well, I don't see any logic in that." Poromon bounced. 

"Maybe we should wait and see what happens." Wormon suggested sensibly. 

For a while the Digimon sat round the fire watching as the as if it was there own personal Television, after a while the object was fully formed and they were able to see what it was. 

"Its an egg its an egg." Demiveemon shouted at the top of his little voice. 

"Never pip squeak." Gatomon added sarcastically. 

"Yeah but there's something on the egg." Biyomon said peering into the flames. 

"Its two crests linked, I think." Agumon added. 

"There's only one crest on this side." Gabumon said. 

"Hey these ones are Tai and Sora's." Biyomon squealed. 

"That only mean's one thing." Agumon shouted. 

"Tai and Sora are having a baby." They said in a sing song voice. 

"So logically this must be their child's digimon." Tentamon added. 

"How can this be." Gabumon replied distraught. 

"Purrlease don't make us tell you about the birds and the bee's." Gatomon purred. 

"No Matt and Sora are together not Tai and Sora!" 

"Well, Sora and Tai must have got together." Palmon butted in trying to divert the argument arising. 

"I spoke to Matt a couple of weeks back and he said He and SORA were doing fine!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Back in the hospital waiting room, Izzy's laptop began to beep. 

"Hey what's going on." Mimi said walking over to Izzy. "Can't you keep that thing quiet." 

"You've got mail." The laptop said in its usual normal robotic voice. 

"OoOoO whose it from." Mimi squealed her boredom disappearing. 

"It say's 

Dear Izzy 

I found this in one of my files that's dated for today, so I thought I'd send it to you to pass on, I'm not sure what it means you may be able to see the logic. 

From 

Gennai 

P.S Never give your personal details out on the Internet." 

"To download item click on the link." The laptop said. 

"Doesn't that high pitched voice get annoying sometimes." Mimi squealed. 

"Believe you me Mimi compared to you, that voice is angelic." Davis shouted from across the waiting room. 

"Your treading on eggshells Motimiya!" Mimi replied giving Davis a death glare before returning her attention back to the laptop. 

"Downloading will take approximately 52 minutes 53 seconds." 

"URGH!" Mimi cried in frustration. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Back at the bedroom at Sora and Matt's apartment the darkness seemed like a thick blanket and the air was colder than ever yet on the pillow on the bed a faint glow could be seen if one looked hard enough. Upon the pink Hello Kitty doll Mimi had bought Sora and the baby the crest began glow, only slightly but it looked like a isolated star among a sea of darkness. Suddenly as the minutes passed a digivice began to beep, the silver gadget shook slightly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Inside the maternity room Sora clutched Tai's hand, the pain was overwhelming and she still felt she was getting nowhere. 

"ARGHHHHH!" She screamed out in pain, unable to stop. 

"Shush Sora." Tai said gripping her tightly 

"ARGHHHH I CAN'T!" She screamed her face blotchy and sweaty. 

"Yes you can I know you can!" 

"URGH WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE!" She shouted her breath short continually squeezing Tai's hand. 

"Come on Sora compared to Malomyotismon this should be a breeze!" 

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Sora snapped as she continued to push sweat pouring down her face, not sure whether she could do this. Encouragement from the midwife and Tai spurred on as she continued to push, the pain became so immense she felt her head swim and her heart listened out and she heard a voice. 

"NO!" She screamed "I'm going to do this." She breathed quickly and continued on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Gabumon your being dramatic!" Biyomon sighed. 

"Well it's all right for you your partner hasn't been betrayed." 

"You even commented before Tai and Sora were perfect for each other!" Biyomon snapped. 

"That was then this is now!" 

"Gabumon stop being an asshole what's done is done!" Agumon said stepping in. 

"Howling blaster!" Gabumon spat aiming at Agumon. 

"What do you think your doing!" Agumon replied skidding a few feet as the blast hit him. 

"This is all Tai's fault." Gabumon spat. 

"So why hit Agumon." Gomamon questioned. 

"Agumon is connected to Tai and in my books that makes it his fault as well!" 

"Gabumon please your being immature." Tentamon buzzed. 

"Howling blaster!" 

"Right that's it you asked for it!" Agumon replied dodging the second attack. "Pepper breath." 

"Stop it your both acting really childish." Palmon replied. "Poison Ivy." She shouted binding both Gabumon and Agumon. 

"Howling blaster." 

"AAAAAHHHH." Palmon cried as the attack hit her causing the binds around Agumon and Gabumon to loosen. 

"WHAT THE HELL HAS GOT INTO YOU GABUMON." Biyomon squealed. "SHE WAS TRYING TO AVOID AN ARGUMENT!" Biyomon added flying over to Palmon to check if she was okay. 

"Howling Blaster!" 

"We're your friends for god sake but it looks like you need to be taught a lesson!" Agumon snapped. "Pepper breath." 

"Why don't we take it up a notch!" Gabumon said smirking. 

Gabumon warp digivovle to METALGARURUMON 

(A/N I know technically he can't digivolve without a key emotion from Matt but you know just go along with it, please! Pretty please *^_^*) 

"Fine with me." 

Agumon warp digivolve to WARGREYMON. 

(A/N Likewise but please just go along with it *^_~*) 

"This is madness complete madness." Gatomon purred. 

"This is for Matt!" MetalGarurumon roared before the two Digimon clashed, there attacks accurate and there determination increased through the loyalty to there partners. Though both there energy levels decreased rapidly upon each blow neither would give up. The rest of them watched in horror as the two warped digimon battled it out, all knowing that they could do nothing to split the powerful digimon up other than wait until they practically kill each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

'24 minutes remaining." Izzy's laptop sounded in it's annoying unchangeable tone. 

"Urgh how much longer." Mimi said stamping her feet in frustration. 

"Take a chill pill pinky." Davis said coolly. 

"Why I outta." Mimi replied the past hours had been stressful enough without Davis bugging her, rolling up her sleeves she made a dive at him before she felt a pair of safe arms on her waist stopping her. 

"Mimi were trying to help people get out of hospital not put them back in." Joe said before loosening his grip. "Please try not to harm Davis honey!" 

"Sure Joe." Mii replied sticking her tongue out at Davis while he gladly did the same back. 

"Good, I'm worried about Sora the nurses say it's becoming particularly difficult for her to give birth." 

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." Kari said from across the waiting room, a slight sense inside of her made her say that to clear her own doubt filled mind rather than everyone else's. 

"Yeah I know, but if anything happens I'll be called in for assistance." 

"Then she's in safe hand's." Mimi said abruptly playing with Joe's hands, the words were mostly for her benefit, not that she didn't trust Joe but everyone hopes that any birth will run smoothly. 

"Yeah, anyway I've got to get back to the desk in case they buzz me, see ya later." Joe said before leaving. 

"Awwww so sweet." Davis mocked in a squeaky tone when Joe was out of earshot. 

"Shut the hell up Motimiya, at least I'm in a relationship, in fact I think your the only one here who isn't I wonder why?." Mimi replied cruelly watching as Davis sulked in his chair both of them aware that Cody had a little Girlfriend his age and Izzy was in a long term relationship with a girl from England frequently contacting each other over the Internet. 

"That was low, Mimi!" Davis replied eventually his voice full of hurt. The tension in the room rising as most of the conversations stopped, for some reason no one felt like talking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lying on the soft bed the digivice shock madly the beeping gradually getting louder, while the glow of the crest tried to cut through the nights darkness. The chilling night air filled room as a few snowflakes danced outside of the window. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"URGH WHY DO I FELL LIKE I'M NOT GETTING ANYWHERE!!!" Sora screamed. 

"Calm down!" Tai pleaded. 

"I CAN'T, I WANT TO BUT I CAN'T!" She gasped tears rolling down her blotchy red cheek. 

"Ms. Takenouchi just take deep breaths I can see the head, Oh no Nurse fetch Dr. Kido." The midwife stated. "Hurry!" 

"What's wrong!" Tai asked holding Sora. Afraid. 

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck, I'm going to need to cut it before we can continue." 

"Uh huh?" Tai replied unable to mumble anything else he willed himself to keep calm. For Sora's sake. 

"What that means is, I need you [sora] to push when I say so as hard as you can, once the umbilical cord is cut the baby will be starved of oxygen, thus we want to get it out as fast as we can okay?" 

Sora nodded her head, biting her lip. She was terrified she couldn't believe what was happening. All the time her mind was shouting at her and she would ignore it, the darkness tried to cloud her will power. Clinging on the Tai's hand she turned her head to look at him, he too was terrified, his face was a book that she could read easily, she could tell he was scared and anxious as much as she was. Pecking him on the cheek she waited for the midwife to resume. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The two digimon continued to battle, there attacks becoming desperate and the determine on there face wasn't altered. Suddenly the two digimon attacked at once the full force was felt on both of them and they de digivolved back to Agumon and Gabumon. Falling to the ground on opposite sides of the fire battered and bruised they were breathing heavily. Biyomon ran over to Agumon while Palmon ran over to Gabumon both managing to drag the exhausted pair closer to the fire where the others were still watching the egg. 

"Anything happened yet?" Demiveemon said becoming bored. 

"For the sixth time no." Gatomon snapped. 

"I was only asking." He replied slightly hurt. 

"Hey look there's a crack!" Poromon pointed out. 

They watched as the crack became bigger than before, the crack stopped growing and the flames around it grew higher engulfing the egg. They watched curiously as the flames danced around the egg wilder than before, flickering and darting about as if it was reacting to something. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"14 minutes remaining" The laptop chimed, the only noise cutting through the silence that was now the waiting room. Watching as Joe rushed into the birthing room, the silence followed neither knowing what to say. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As the snowflakes danced outside the window the crest glowed brighter than ever, the beeping of the digivice increased in volume. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Okay Ms. Takenouchi we've cut the cord and I need you to push now." 

"Urgh." She breathed in annoyance, every power within her was focused on getting the baby out, she felt her mind clear as she continued. 

"That's it that's it!" Tai whispered gently. 

"Keep going!" The midwife encouraged. 

"You can do this Sora!" Joe added standing behind the midwife preparing to check on the baby when it was delivered. 

"I can!" Sora stated in self motivation. 

"Okay one more push should do it." The midwife said. 

"Urgh!" She breathed pushing the hardest she had ever done in her life. 

"It's a girl." The midwife stated wrapping the baby up and giving it to Joe to clean and check. Tai bent lower to kiss Sora on the cheek as silence filled the maternity room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The flames began to die down around the egg, becoming just little flickers of fire. 

"Look!" Patomon squealed. They watched closely and began to notice that the fire was going out, peering closely they could see the bottom of the egg turn black. 

"IT'S DYING!" Biyomon squealed. Shocked. Behind her was a small movement before it came up beside her. 

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon shouted, the ball of fire escaping his mouth. "We have to keep the fire going!" He stated to Biyomon. 

"SPIRAL TWISTER!" She shrieked. 

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon shouted simultaneously his flames caught onto Biyomans spiral twister creating a whirl of flames. They continued the routine the black layer at the bottom of the egg growing upwards. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Download complete!" The laptop chimed. "To view the item click on the link." 

"AT LAST!" Mimi squealed excitedly. "CLICK THE LINK CLICK THE LINK" 

"Okay, okay!" Izzy replied clicking the link. The other digi destines got up and crowded around the laptop to see the picture. 

"NO!" Mimi shrieked when the picture came up on the screen, abruptly she shook the lap top. "ITS WRONG!" She cried, "ITS WRONG!" 

"Mimi!" Davis gasped stopping her from breaking the laptop all together. 

"ITS JUST WRONG!" She screamed before breaking down into tears. Sobbing onto the unexpected Davis's shoulder who also had droplets running down his cheek. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Suddenly the bedroom window flew open allowing a few snowflakes to fall inside the bedroom. The crest began to glow at its maximum finally piercing through the darkness of the bedroom, the digivice shook violently beeping for all it was worth. Until a single snowflake danced through the bedroom window and landed on the digivice, the beeping stopped and ceased to vibrate. While the crest glowed softly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Joe, what's happening why isn't she crying." Sora choked. 

"I'm sorry." he whispered "She didn't make it we didn't get her out in time." He replied tearfully before handing the baby to the midwife who was also on the verge of tears before running out of the room. 

"No." Tai breathed tears running freely down his cheek. Hugging Sora tightly. 

Sora sat there in disbelief, the past nine months flashed before her eyes, her attitude and her feelings then pierced her heart. All those times she had expressed the fact the baby was a mistake, all those times she claimed she hadn't loved the baby. The thought of her putting up her little boy up for adoption had broke her down then and now 

Her little girl had gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Playground school bell rings, again Rain clouds come to play, again Has no one told you she's not breathing ?_

_Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...Hello... _

__ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

She broke down into the palm's of her hand sobbing uncontrollably, quietly the midwife gave the little bundle to her before leaving her and Tai for a few moments. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon shouted. 

"SPIRAL TWISTER" Biyomon shrieked in desperation, the black layer had nearly covered the egg, there was just a patch of white on the side facing them underneath where Sora and Tai's crests had been. 

"PEPPER BREATH." Agumon continued to shout, his attacks becoming weaker as hope was leaving him. The rest of the digimon watched helplessly neither of them had the element of fire to help and they were weak at the moment so digivolution wasn't an option they could choose. 

"PEPPER BREATH." 

"SPIRAL TWISTER." They continued. They watched in horror as the last part of the egg was consumed by the black layer and the remainder of the fire went out. 

"PEPPER BREATH!" 

"SPIRAL TWISTER!" 

"Biyomon, it's gone." Palmon whispered sadly, "I think you should stop before you wear yourself out." 

Ignoring Palmon's words they continued. 

"PEPPER BREATH!!"  


"SPIRAL TWISTER!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_If I smile and don't believe__ Soon I know I'll wake from this dream Don't try to fix me I'm not broken _

__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They other Digimon pleaded with them to stop, they watched surprised when a crest formed over the black layer. The crest was many circles inside the first circle giving the illusion that it went on forever. 

"Pepper Breath." Agumon gasped before collapsing in defeat. 

"Spiral twister." Biyomon breathed before falling to the fall in despair. 

"You did all you could!" Gomamon said comforting them. 

"I know!" Biyomon choked, "But what does it mean back in the real world." She whispered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

In the darkness of the apartment the crest continued to glow slightly, the many rings inside each other gave the illusion that they went on forever. The air was cold and the snowflakes danced outside before darkness resumed once again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"She's so beautiful." Sora stuttered through tears, she was holding the little bundle. The baby was perfect in there eyes she had a small tuff of wild brown hair on her delicate head, her cheeks were chubby and would have been rosy. Her little fingers and toes looked so dainty against Sora's elegant ones. Slowly a small tear fell from Sora's cheek and onto the baby's little lips, swiftly Sora bent down and kissed the baby's soft lips before passing her to Tai. 

"She's perfect." Tai choked through his own tears looking down at his daughter, he stroked the baby's forehead trying to find something but he wasn't sure what, he couldn't find the connection his mind wouldn't allow him. He placed a finger on his daughter's dainty eyelids. He could tell her eye colour, fiery crimson like her mothers with a hint of chocolate like his. Letting his fingers softly trace the outline of her face he allowed a few words to escape his lips. "What shall we call her." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide... Don't cry... _

__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The digimon tried to console Agumon and Biyomon who were crying beside the egg. 

"Look on the bright side the digimon will be reborn in the primary village." Patomon said smiling slightly. 

"So then why hasn't it broke down into data." Biyomon wailed. 

"I don't know bi but it has to its a digimon." 

"But it's connected somehow to Tai and Sora's baby what does that mean for them!" Agumon asked hoping for a positive answer. 

"Look I don't know what's happened but we shouldn't be worried just yet, I just want to say sorry I don't know what made me attack you, I was just so angry!" Gabumon replied. 

"Its okay man." Agumon replied. The Digimon sat for a while unable to say anything. Then out of the blue Biyomon flew towards the egg, they watched curiously as she stood near it peering at it curiously. 

"Biyomon what are you doing." Gatomon purred. 

"I'm looking at it." She replied not bothering to look at the white catlike Digimon. 

"Why? Agumon asked standing beside her. 

"I have an idea, Tentamon get me some sticks, Palmon get me some vines please." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Mimi and the others waited anxiously praying the news would be good. She sat there biting her lip next to her Davis sat fiddling with the zip on his shirt. Ms. Takenouchi and Mr and Mrs. Kamiya sat sipping there coffee after arriving a while back, of course they hadn't seen the laptop (Arriving afterwards) but there faces told her that they also sensed what might have happened. Suddenly there attention was turned towards the door of the waiting room as Joe burst it tears streaming down his face. 

"I tried Meems I really did, I did all I could but it wasn't enough." Joe cried clinging onto Mimi as she hugged him tears also running down her cheeks. 

"Its all right Joe." Mimi sobbed. 

"So it's true." Davis mumbled through newly unshed tears. 

"It seems so." Izzy replied sadly. 

"Where's my daughter, What's happened!" Ms. Takenouchi cried tears forming in her own eyes. 

"Sora's fine Ms. Takenouchi." Joe mumbled trying to seem calm. 

"And the baby?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. 

"She didn't make it." Joe whispered sadly watching as Ms. Takenouchi fell to her seat in shock and Mrs. Kamiya broke down in tears onto her husbands shoulder. 

"When can we see her?" Ms. Takenouchi asked through tears. 

"Soon, we're giving Sora and Tai some time alone." Joe replied droplets still streaming down his cheek. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The apartment was silent as the snow fell from the sky. Darkness still resumed as normal and the crest and digivice lay on the bed, cold and still. 

The crest of death lay there the same picture that was on the egg, the same picture that was on Izzy's laptop. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I never really gave much thought on what to call a girl." Sora replied tearfully. 

"Any idea's." Tai sobbed tears still running down his cheeks. 

"How about Aroha." 

"Its beautiful just like her." 

"Aroha Mimi Dasuki Takenouchi-Kamiya." She whispered. "Our little angel of love." 

Tai passed the baby back to Sora tears still falling, he remembered on what he had commented on earlier and realised that still his first child was going to be taken out of his arms and never be safe back in them. 

"Ms. Takenouchi, I know this is hard but would you like me to take the some pictures to remember the child." The midwife said entering the room again. 

"Yes please." Sora whispered holding the baby tight. "But could give me a few more minutes to say goodbye." Sora stuttered her voice quivering on the word goodbye. 

"Sure thing." She replied leaving them for a while longer. 

"I'm sorry." Sora whispered to Aroha "I'm sorry for failing you, I'm sorry for loving you so much that it's hard to say goodbye. Your my first child yet your being torn from my arms. Your my little baby, my first joy, my lullaby." She ended and began to sing softly. 

"I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me 

Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready 

Quiet day calms me  
Oh serenity  
Someone  
Please tell me   
Oh moon, what is it, they say?  
Maybe I will know one day-- 

Our lullaby" She finished tears falling from her cheeks, she kissed the baby for the last time before passing her to Tai. 

"I may have only known about you for a while, but your my baby and I love you, I know I haven't been here in the past nine months but for the short while your in my arms I feel like we've been father and daughter for longer, I love you, I wanted to protect you from all this, I wanted to be there to take you to school to pick you up and I can't because your not here physically. I know you'll live but not with me it just wasn't meant to be....." He finished for a while tears pouring down his cheeks like never before. "I'll always carry you in my thoughts and mind." He whispered kissing her on the lips. "My sweet angel." 

The pair huddled together for a while holding the baby savouring the remaining minutes and seconds they had left together. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Here are the vines you wanted." Palmon said. 

"And here are the twigs." Tentamon buzzed. 

The digimon watched as Biyomon fashioned a net together out of twigs and vines. When she'd finished she walked over to the burning ember and the black egg. 

"Biyomon what are you doing." Agumon said walking to her side. 

"Help me pick the egg up and place it on the net." 

"Why?" 

"Just help me!" She pleaded her cerulean eyes glistening. 

"Okay." He replied, they went to touch the egg but pulled there wing and claw back in surprise. 

"What's wrong?" Asked Wormmon. 

"Its sooooooo cold!" Biyomin replied. 

"Here?" Gabumon said. "Take my coat, its the least I can do ." The Digimon replied peeling his coat off leaving a very pale pink digimon. 

"Thanks." Agumon called before wrapping the egg up in Gabumon's coat and placing it carefully into the net of vines and stick. 

"Here you go Gabumon!" Biyomon called throwing the back to him. 

"Thanks." 

"I'll be back in a minute." She called grabbing the ends of the net with her feet and flying off into the sunset. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I love you." She whispered to the baby before letting the midwife take her, kissing her on the cheek. 

"I love you too." Tai breathed kissing her on the other cheek 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

And then the nurse took her out of there lives and they were brought back to reality by the fact they'd never see there little girl again......... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Hello, I'm still here, all that's left Of yesterday... _

__ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

__

____

____

__

**To be continued**

****

**Yes there are more chapters after this one.**

****

**Please Review**

****

**I'm sorry**

****

**Luv **

****

***^.^* sora_star_child *^.^***

****   
http://  



	15. Afterwards

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGITAL MONSTERS but I do own the plot or it wouldn't be my story unless I've unbeknownst to me copied someone else. *^~^***

****

**Agumon 2004- Awww I know I can't believe I put that in. I had tears in my eyes when I was writing the end, I hope it was emotional. *^o^***

****

**Digidestined of courage- Hey no probs, I like to thank people. I'm glad your partner is comforting Sora (and vice versa) very sweet. I'm relieved that the Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon fight wasn't too out of the ordinary but the way you explained it put my mind to rest. Momentai on Blackterriermons behalf *^_~* **

****

**Anime Master ZERO- Very strong views there (shooting aint my style either). *^v^***

****

**Etherelemental- Thanks for reviewing and commenting on my notes it really helps. In the next two chapters you'll find out about the egg. *^_^***

****

**Kawaii Q- *Hands tissue* Bless you I'm glad you liked the end chapter. *^w^***

****

**Claire1308- Thanks for your review *^u^***

****

**Stranger55- Sorry if you found it confusing, yes the baby died in the waiting room any other confusions or queries don't hesitate to E mail me I wouldn't want you all wondering 'Hey what's sora_star_child on about?' *^.~***

****

**And rain- I'm sorry, but hey to be continued is the best phrase (well after momentai Blackterriermon) I hope you read this chapter you never know it might be continued. *^U^***

****

**Sweet Dark Angel 009- I'm glad you found it emotional, I was kind of going for the whole tearjerker or upsetting ending. Yep poor Tai bless him so in the dark about the pregnancy then to find out and break down emotionally. *^O^***

****

**Surfergirl19- Does that mean you want the story to end? Ignore me I'm joking. *^w^***

****

***skyAnGeLIA*- thanks for all your lovely complements. Believe you me its not weird to visual the story but I can't believe its mine you can visualise so thanks. I'm glad you found my fic unpredictable and I will will will update well I mean I just have. *^U^***

****

****

**Chapter 13- Afterwards.**

****

****Sora Takenouchi stared at the jar in her hand. The thought of burying her little girl was too upsetting thus Tai and her had opted for cremation. Staring up at the sky, watching the oranges and reds of the sunset dance. She was aware of the protective hand on her shoulder, turning she smiled sadly at Tai who returned her grief, there eyes red from crying. It was 5 days since the loss of there first child and 3 days since they last saw her at the funeral, her delicate features embedded in their minds and the touch of her lips tingled upon their own. Returning there gaze to the sunset the watched in silence as the sun continued to dip in the sky. They were on Odaiba cliffs they breeze gently tugging at there hair as they watched the sea thrash against the shore below them. 

The sun was just peaking above the horizon as the red's and oranges were replaced by calm purples and deep scarlet. Glancing once more at Tai she opened the lid of the jar. 

"Bye." She whispered, "Love you" 

"Bye my angel." He breathed as Sora threw the dust into the wind letting watching as it swirled in the sky towards the sunset and across the crystal sea. They couldn't help thinking that the dust resembled digidata from the lost Digimon, the thought calmed there mind slightly knowing and hoping that there child was going to a better place for you see none of us truly know what awaits for us after death and we all hope that are lost love ones are happy. Sitting down near the edge of the cliff they enjoyed the silence, tears softly running down their cheeks. As the stars started to peep out of the deep purple sky Sora produced a small photo and piece of paper, that could just be seen in the little light left of day. Wiping her tears away she gave the paper and photo to Tai. 

"What are these?" He asked sniffling slightly as he wiped the tears away also. 

"Look." She replied pointing to the paper more tears sliding down her cheeks. 

He looked at the paper carefully letting the tears flow freely, On the paper was Aroha's finger, thumb and feet prints. Tiny and delicate. He looked at the other piece of paper to find a picture of her in a little blue outfit covered in soccer balls, her little hands and feet looked in proportion to her tiny body. 

"She looks so peaceful, like she's sleeping." He whispered, his voice full of emotion. 

"She is Tai we have to think like that." Sora whispered back her voice equally full of emotion. 

"I know, I know but I thought we agreed we wanted to remember her as our little girl, without the pictures." 

"I know." Sora breathed the tears flowing fast. "But I saw her and I thought 'that's my baby our little baby' and I couldn't just leave her without having anything to remember her by, I didn't want to grow old and the memory becoming fuzzy I want to remember every detail, the way her hands were so delicate and her toes were so little. The way her chubby face looked so innocent. I just don't want to forget." 

They continued to sit as the star's grew brighter and the night grew darker just thinking and holding each other for comfort, before staring at the night sky one last time and leaving. 

Sora walked along to her and Matt's old apartment. It had been a week since Aroha had died and she still hadn't brought herself to collect the rest of her stuff from the apartment. To be honest she was scared, for the past year she had been scared of him and today, if she saw him, it would be the first since the unfortunate outbreak of him finding out the baby was Tai's. For the past week she had been living with her mother, most of the time was spent in her old room, alone or with Tai. 

Delving in her pocket for the key's she placed them in the door, scanning the apartment she was relieved to see he wasn't there, until he walked out of the bathroom a towel wrapped casually round his waist and drying his hair with another towel. 

"I'm sorry." Matt said his voice full of concern. 

"What about the baby or what you did to me." Sora snapped back. 

"Everything babes." 

"Well good, anyway I just came round to collect the rest of my stuff." 

"Why?" 

"Well after what happened I think we should break up." Sora said her voice emotionless and no bothering to mention the fact her and Tai were together. 

"Well I was thinking to I look the past year hasn't been good for us so I was wondering lets put it behind us and get on with our lives okay." 

"Look you think I'm going to put my daughter behind me really!" She snapped prodding him in the chest, startled when he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Look I know what happened was partially my fault I shouldn't have done what I did for you so I'm saying sorry right here right now. I know you must be hurt by what happened to your daughter but listen life goes on and we can't linger to much on the past. Besides we'll have a lot more children." 

"More! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT MORE WITH YOU, YOU OBNOXIOUS JERK YOU BEAT ME YOU IGNORED ME YOU LEFT ME ALONE AT NIGHT ALL WHILE I WAS PREGNANT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN WIPE AROHA!!!!!!! AROHA'S MEMORY THAT QUICKLY FROM MY KIND!" She screamed. 

"LISTEN I SAID SORRY BESIDES IT WAS TAI'S OKAY DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH THAT LITTLE BITCH AFFECTED ME!!" Matt shouted digging his hands into her shoulder before she wriggled free from his grasp. Standing back in shock as she slapped him hard. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed through tears slapping him hard again. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY BABY LIKE THAT." 

"SHE'S DEAD AND I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU BUT SHE AINT COMING BACK." Matt shouted cruelly hitting her hard in the stomach. 

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed slapping and back slapping him hard. "WAKE UP JERK I HATE YOU, YOU WERE AN INCONSIDERATE PRAT!" She replied watching his shocked now red face. She hit him once more "THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME." She screamed before punching him the stomach. "THAT'S FOR ME AND THIS IS FOR AROHA MIMI DAISUKI TAKENOUCHI-KAMIYA." She shouted before kneeing him hard between the legs, the full force of her soccer and tennis legs hit him hard. She watched as he fell to the floor clutching his parts. "You see Matt a big Dick only gets you so far in life." She whispered before running to their old bedroom to collect her belongings. Quickly she grabbed the remainder of her clothes, accessories and general girl stuff and shoved them into her Adidas duffle bag. She paused for a moment before scooping in some of the baby's stuff, unable to keep a dry eye. She was about to leave the room when she spotted the little hello kitty doll lying on the floor just tucked under the bed, without giving it another look she scooped it into the duffle bag and left. 

Walking home with the duffle bag over her shoulder, she let her mind wonder, she'd been doing that for the past few days. Suddenly she felt herself come to a halt as she bumped into someone. 

"Penny for your thoughts." Tai said his chocolate eyes red, looking as though sleep hadn't been had. 

"I was just, you know......................... Thinking." Sora replied staring at him with her own red rimmed eyes. "Where were you off too." 

"Coming to see you." He whispered before taking the duffle bag from her and flinging it over his own broad shoulders. 

"Thanks Tai, why were you coming to see me?" 

"I just wanted to see you, thinks are a bit hectic at home being close to Christmas and all plus I was wondering what you were going-" He paused for a moment before continuing. "What your going to do with Aroha's baby stuff." 

"I've got it with me now, I was thinking about throwing it away or donating it to charity but the thought was too painful I keep thinking I'm giving a part of her away. I think I'm going to place them all in a trunk and keep that." 

"K. Want any help?" Tai asked his eyes pleading with her to say yes. 

"Tai you don't have to ask, she was your daughter too." 

"I know." He replied smiling weakly, They continued towards Ms. Takenouchi's apartment in silence occasionally glancing at each other. After a short while they found themselves knocking on Ms. Takenouchi's door. 

"Hi honey back already. Oh hi Tai how are you." Ms. Takenouchi said smiling weakly. 

"Fine I guess." 

"Good, don't worry Tai the pain will eventually go, maybe not for good but things will get easier." Ms. Takenouchi said giving Tai a motherly hug before allowing them to go to Sora's bedroom. 

Sitting cross legged on Sora's bed they faced each other going through the pile of clothes one by one. 

"Who bought her the pink suit?" Tai laughed weakly. 

"You get three guesses." Sora replied giggling slightly. 

"Erm let me think could it possibly be a certain pink obsessed girl what was her name again, Fifi, Lili oh wait Mimi!" 

"Correct wild boy." 

"Hey who gave you this." Tai asked shaking a blue blanket in front of Sora that was dotted with soccer balls and Tai stitched into the cloth. 

"You mother." 

"That was thoughtful." He whispered folding up the blanket and putting it into the trunk, which was also Sora's old wooden toy box, onto which had been delicately carved dragons, phoenixes and other mythical beings. They continued to fold up the clothes and baby accessories, Tai listening to where everything had come from and the little story behind each of one. The mood lifted and before they knew it they had nearly put everything into the nearly filled wooden chest. 

"Who brought her the Hello Kitty doll with the pink dungaree's then." Tai asked. 

"Pinky again." Sora replied leaning across to get a closer look. 

"And the necklace?" 

"What necklace?" Sora puzzled shuffling closer to Tai. 

"Oh my God Sora its a crest!" Tai said taken back by his finding's taking a closer look he handed Sora the doll. 

"But that must mean." Sora started peering at the Hello Kitty doll. Sure enough the little silver digivice slipped out of the pocket of the dungaree's. "Aroha was a digi destined." She whispered tears forming in her eyes. 

"But what about her digimon?" Tai breathed tears also sliding down his cheeks. 

"I don't know, but I hope Biyomon and Agumon are all right if the worst happened." Sora said. 

Placing the Hello Kitty doll, crest and necklace on top of the pile of clothes her and Tai shut the lid of the trunk, the tears still sliding down their cheeks. 

"I know your mum said things will get easier but I can't see that happening I feel like a part of me went with her." Tai whispered to Sora. 

"I know Tai but maybe that's a good thing maybe where ever she is, she knows her mummy and daddy loved her and are with her mentally." Sora whispered back kissing him softly on the lips, their hands linked together. Softly the kissed again before laying their heads down on Sora's pillow, their hands still linked and lips still locked. Slowly they fell asleep together Sora's head gently lay on Tai's chest. 

There minds became clearer as they slept, feeling at peace. Inside there dream they could hear the laughter of a little girl and remember the soft touch of Aroha's lips as the kissed her for the last time. They dreamt in unison being a family and the short few hours they slept were blissful, until they were awoken and though their little angel wasn't coming back. It helped. 

**Turn To The Next Chapter**

****

**Don't forget to review this one please I would appreciate it very much *^_~* **

****

****

**Luv **

****

****

****

***^.^*sora_star_child*^.^***   
http://  



	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGITAL MONSTERS OR ANY OTHER ANIME RELATED MENTION, BRAND NAMES, BASICALLY PEOPLE I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!**

****

**Before I continue I want to say a big thank you to all the people who reviewed any chapters these kind brilliant fantastic lovely people are-**

****

**Skyangelia**

**Surfergirl16**

**Sweet Dark Angel 009**

**And rain**

**Stranger55**

**Claire1308**

**Kawaii Q**

**Etherelemental**

**Anime master ZERO**

**Digidestined of courage (and Blackterriermon)**

**Agumon2004**

**Dorkiss**

**Coey-sama**

**Saturnangel**

**Tai'sgirl**

**Tortles**

**Tawny**

**Inconnu**

**Helios**

**Taiora rules**

**Thalian**

**Sora and Tai**

**Bondage**

**NoKkAx**

**Sera **

**Mya (I hope you could see the rest of the chapters)**

**The digimon babe**

**Taiora fan**

**Christy**

**Stripped**

****

**Wow 30 different people reviewed my story at some point WOW WOW WOW!!!!!!! I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed nearly every chapter these people are.**

****

**Sweet Dark Angel 009**

**Kawaii Q**

**Etherelemental**

**Agumon 2004**

**Digidestined of courage (and Blackterriermon)**

**Dorkiss**

**Anime Master Zero**

**NoKkAx (though only the first half though I still think should be mentioned)**

**Innconu (until chapter 10)**

**Tai's girl **

****

**oOoOoOo and my one and only flamer (bless his angry self)**

****

**Sovan Locc**

****

**Muhuhahahahahahahahahahahaha**

****

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THE STORY I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS EVEN IF YOU ONLY STARTED IN THE LAST CHAPTERS THEY MEANT SOOOOOOO MUCH TO ME**

****

**Well I'll stop ranting- For now *^_~***

****

**Next (and final sniff) Chapter**

****

**Epilogue**

Sora Takenouchi stared at Tai, who was sleeping soundly on the sofa their new born little daughter. His hand protectively over her as she slept on his chest their breathing in unison. They had named their new little girl Malaika and her delicate features were just as beautiful as Aroha's but different. Malaika hand little tuffs of auburn hair which just covered her adorable head and curled slightly at the bottom. When she had first opened her eyes Sora had saw that they were chocolate with only a small hint of the fiery crimson that burnt in her own. The pregnancy had been fairly easy and the birth had gone without problem as her and Tai had worried otherwise. All in all the baby was healthy and as sweet as chocolate. It was three and a half years since Aroha had died and being pregnant with Malaika had resurfaced her feelings of emptiness long before. Sora loved Malaika with all her heart but she also knew that her heart also had a place for Aroha that couldn't be filled. 

Seeing Malaika stir slightly she lifted her off Tai's chest and headed towards Malaika's room of her and Tai's two bedroom apartment. The curtains were open revealing a perfect June night, the sky was clear and the stars were bright. Looking down at the child she was startled to find a pair of little orbs staring back at her, the baby's lip quivering slightly Sora began to shush the child. 

"Malaika Miyako Hikari Takenouchi-Kamiya, don't you wake your daddy." Sora whispered softly placing a finger to the baby's lips. Amused she watched as Malaika took hold of her finger and sucked on it drooling slightly. 

Pacing around the room she rocked the baby slightly. So much had happened since Aroha but still it felt like yesterday since she last held her child. Tomorrow she was set to go shopping with Mimi while Tai looked after Malaika, Sora was supposedly going to act like a coach to motherhood as Mimi impatiently waited for the next 3 months to go by so she could fit into her stylish wardrobe again. Continuing to rock the baby she thought about Kari's reaction to having the baby named after her, initially Kari had been wary of Sora since the first pregnancy but after regaining their sister like bond they often went out together. She remembered when Tk had proposed to Kari at there last reunion after Myotismon's defeat, telling Kari about the baby being named after her was the icing on the cake for the innocent Digidestined. Sora watched as the baby pursed her little lips. 

"Hungry are we?" Sora questioned before proceeding to breast feed the child, sitting in the chair her and Tai had placed in the room for such an event. She stared up at moon outside the window as the baby sucked hungrily from her nipple. She stared around at the walls that were neatly painted pale pink and decorated with various angels and fairies. Her mind wondered to the chest her and Tai kept in their wardrobe, she hadn't looked in it since her and Tai had first put the Aroha's stuff inside. Since bringing Mailaika home Sora had checked Malaika's Pucca doll but alas she hadn't found a digivice or crest. Rocking Malaika slightly as her eyes began to droop Sora began to sing- 

"I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me 

Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready " she whispered unable to finish, a tear formed in her eye as she placed Malaika in her cot planting a delicate kiss her forehead. 

"Night Malaika sleep well sweety." She whispered, she was about to leave the room when she glanced at the window and whispered. "Goodnight Aroha sleep well my Angel." Before exiting the room. 

Back in the digital world, in a certain determined Biyomons nest an egg sat, for three and a half years the Biyomon would rub the egg at night, around it were many layers of vines and leaves. Tonight Biyomon herself had cuddled up to the egg and maybe if she had paid attention to it a little more she would have noticed that for the past two days the egg had no longer been cold and dark. In the silent night air the egg began to crack, after a while it split into two and a little girl about the age of three and a half stepped out, cuddling her naked body, she peered around, her fiery crimson eyes with a hint of chocolate scanned the surroundings as her wild untameable hair swayed slightly in the wind. You see she was the digital child, lost in her own world and brought to this one, she bent down and picked up a digivice and crest confused she scanned her mind for thoughts of who she was and where she had come from but only found a deep sense of emptiness and a few words, quietly she finished the song she knew she had heard before, 

"Quiet day calms me  
Oh serenity  
Someone  
Please tell me   
Oh moon, what is it, they say?  
Maybe I will know one day--" 

She climbed out of the nest and began her quest to find who she was and what she longed for. Clutching her digivice and crest she stared at the moon 

For you see 

If either Tai or Sora had looked into the trunk 

A second time 

They would have seen the Digivice and crest 

_had gone._

**The End**

**(or is it?)**

****

****

****

**Wow finished, I do have a sequel in mind so its up to you if you would like a sequel *^_^* I do have another story in mind if not *^.^* Thanks for all your lovely reviews throughout the story they really helped me and I can't wait to post another story.**

****

**A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE**

****

**Luv **

****

***^U^*sora_star_child*^U^***

****

**P.S If I do a sequel do you think it should be a completely different story or just continue it on top of this one.**

****

**P.P.S THANK YOU ALL**

****

**P.P.P.S Momentai Blackterriermon *^_~***   
http://  



	17. THE SEQUEL IS UP

**OKAY PEEPS I HAVE JUST UPLOADED THE SEQUEL TO MISTAKES I HOPE YOU LOVE IT AS MUCH AS YOU LOVED THIS ONE OKAY BASICALLY IT STARTS WHERE THE CLIFF HANGER KIND OF LEFT OFF! THANKS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ MISTAKES**   
http:  



End file.
